


This Is Why We're Not Having Kids

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, College, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Getting Help, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, This part is so long idk what else happened fucl, Vacation, final part I'm cri, supportive boyfriends, time jumps, treatment plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: And in the end all I need is you





	This Is Why We're Not Having Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me I'm in tears. I have been FUCKING STRESSED about writing this, I have written and rewritten shit I kid you not five freaking times. I'm so afraid that this isn't gonna be good enough and you guys aren't gonna be satisfied with it but you know I can't please everyone I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it and it lives up to the expectations that everyone has.

_ Two Months Later  _

“Time to get up hot stuff first day of sophomore year!” Minho shakes Jisung awake, the younger boy shoves his boyfriend away. 

“Noooo…” he whines tunneling further into their pillows. Minho sits on his back, scratching his nails down his tan skin. 

“Yes, come on I even made you breakfast like a good boyfriend.” Jisung sighs arms wrapped around the pillow now, he peeks at Min behind him. 

“What do you want?” Minho giggles at the question. 

“Why would I want something?” 

“Because you’re you.” Sungie rolls over Min still sitting on him. He rubs his eyes and stares up at his boyfriend hands going to trace shapes to his thighs. 

“You’re cute.” Minho leans forward and kisses him, Jisung squeaks his arms going around his neck. 

Min slips between his legs and picks him up with ease, Sungie clings to him until he feels Minho start to take him off their bed. 

“Hey!” He shrieks, Min successfully throws him over his shoulder now too, the younger going dead weight. 

“Time to get up.” 

“This is cruelty, I don’t consent.” 

Minho laughs and hits his ass walking them into the kitchen he sets his small boyfriend on the counter and connects their lips again. Hands going to his hips to pull them flush against each other. 

“Consent to that?” 

“Y-yes.” Jisung tries to pull him back down to him but Min just smirks and moves away. 

“Jerk.” Sungie mumbles, he stretches up to the ceiling, currently completely naked and sitting on the counter. 

The previous night Min nearly killed him, he’s honestly surprised he’s even functioning or that his dick is still attached. He’d been shaking so bad afterward but felt so fucking good. 

“I need to shower.” Jisung jumps off the counter only for his legs to give out under him. He giggles grabbing onto the chair next to him. 

“Oh my god he’s dead.” Minho laugh and picks him up, “oh no my legs are broke guess I can’t go to class.” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck holding himself up. 

“Hmhm, eat some food before you go shower so your legs grow back.” 

“Ew. Can you get me a blanket or something then so I’m not naked eating breakfast.” 

Minho giggles and kisses his cheek, “yes I can do that.” Sungie sits down in the chair wincing at the pain in his back. Fucking Min, broke his damn back. 

Jisung grabs the plate of food Minho made for him and takes in a breath, staring, his fingers tapping against the counter top. 

He hates this, so much. 

Every time he eats now it’s a struggle, it’s so frustrating. Never has he had issue with not eating, it’s always been binging. But now, now it’s almost impossible to even get a granola bar in his system. 

He’s so fucking worried about what he looks like and how much he weights is ridiculous. It’s annoying and he hates it. 

Ever since he binged and nearly relapsed he now has it in his head he can’t do that anymore. So while trying to avoid binging he’s now developed this. 

Min has yet to notice, he’s being careful, hiding food, throwing it away before he’s in the room. He’s even taking diet pills now, appetite suppressants. Anything not to eat. 

Jisung knows it’s bad, he is fully aware that what he’s doing isn’t healthy, but as much as he wants to stop he can’t. 

“What’s wrong?” Minho wraps him in a blanket, Jisung jumps about ten feet, throwing his chopsticks. 

“You scared me!” 

“Sorry baby,” Min kisses his cheek and grabs the utensils taking a bite of the bean omelet himself. His arm around Sungie’s waist tightly. 

“Why haven’t you married me yet I’m a great housewife that can cook.” Sungie giggles and spins in the chair wrapping his arms around Min’s neck. 

“You won’t let me yet.” 

“Hmm, almost.” Minho kisses him, holding him close. He then breaks away from him and makes Jisung open his mouth feeding him. 

Min is not an idiot, he is fully aware Jisung isn’t eating. His boyfriend has dropped about ten pounds in the last two months. His thighs are way too skinny again and even his muscular arms have lost meat to them. 

His hips stick out a little too much too, Minho is trying to get him to eat more. Even if it’s in small amounts. He’s yet to confront the younger because he hasn’t caught him. 

If he just says something to him and doesn’t catch him throwing food away or hiding Sungie will just deny it. He sees the way every time he feeds him Jisung cringes, how he just stares at his meals. 

“Eat up, I already know you’re not gonna get lunch between classes cause you’re stubborn.” 

“I will too.” 

“Hmhm.”

He pushes another mouth full of rice into his mouth, Jisung swallows eyes shut. 

“You okay baby?” 

“Yeah, my belly just hurts a little, I think I’m nervous.” 

Min kisses his forehead, “there’s nothing to be nervous about babydoll.” Jisung sighs and hugs him tightly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Minho pushes another bite in, he hates that he’s forcing him but he needs it. 

Sungie takes a big drink of water trying not to gag. “Okay I’m done, I think I’m gonna throw up.” 

“Not, like that,” he adds quickly. 

“I know.” 

Jisung goes into the bathroom and leans against the door, a sweat breaking out all over him. 

He stares at the toilet his fingers itching to push down his throat. He can’t, he  _ can’t.  _

A little unsteady Sungie gets into the shower, ignoring the feeling of the food stuck in his throat. Ignoring the mirrors around him, pushing his thoughts of Minho possibly knowing away. 

Min sighs and leans against the counter, he weighs his options and heads into the bathroom too. Stripping his sweats off and getting in with the younger. 

“You okay?” He asks softly, fingers rubbing along his sides. 

“Yeah, I’m fine babe.” Jisung tips his head back and pouts his lips wanting a kiss. Minho leans in and presses a soft one to his lips. 

“You promise?” 

Sungie bites his lower lip, “I just, don’t feel good.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“My stomach hurts.” 

“Sungie…” Minho gives him a knowing look, Jisung avoids his eyes. 

“I’m fine baby, I’m just not hungry as usual.” 

“You haven’t been as hungry for a while now.” 

“Can we please not talk about this right now?” Jisung turns away and starts washing his hair, tears stinging in his eyes. He’s an idiot for thinking Min wouldn’t notice. 

Minho takes in a deep breath, “not now but we’re going to eventually.” 

“Okay…” Sungie jumps again as Min starts washing his body, his hands soft and caring. He gets the shampoo from his hair and whimpers quietly as Minho starts to kiss along his neck and shoulder. 

Their fingers lock and Sungie gets pressed to the wall. 

“You’re beautiful at any size baby. And I know me saying that isn’t going to change whatever is going on in your head right now but you are. Every single part of you is perfect the way you are. You don’t need to starve yourself to be pretty or to be fit, healthy is beautiful.” Minho kisses behind his ear and his hands, it sends shivers down Sungie’s back. 

Jisung sniffles, shutting his eyes, “I know you don’t want me to notice, and for me not to worry. But I’m going to, I only want what’s best for you, and I want you to be happy with how you look. But you need to be healthy too baby, and you, we need to figure this out now, before it gets worse.” Minho hugs him now, lips pressing to his shoulder. 

“I kn-know. I don’t know why or what’s wrong...it hurts, I physically can’t eat Min. The thought of putting food in my body terrifies me. And I know it’s bad, I know it’s wrong and I’m hurting myself but I can’t stop.” Jisung cries, he squeezes his hands wanting to curl into a ball and hide. 

“I’m so afraid I’m going to binge again, I’m so scared I’m going to relapse that this is happening now. I just can’t help it.” 

Minho turns him so they’re facing each other, he presses their lips together gently, “I know baby, I know.” Sungie hides his face in his shoulder. 

“I feel so gross all the time Lino, and I know you tell me how pretty I am but, I just don’t see it,  _ again.  _ I hate it so much, I just wanna feel okay to be normal for two seconds.” 

Min kisses the side of his face, holding him tightly, he shakes against him, clinging to the elder with everything he has. 

“There isn’t such a thing as normal baby, every person on this planet is different. Normal is not realistic or right, however you are, what you are inside is normal. It’s you, and nobody else is like you honey.” Minho lifts his face. 

“You’re perfect, you’re you. You’re so kind and funny and talented and so fucking annoying and I love you for every part of you. Your chubby cheeks and your crooked teeth, the scars on your arms and thighs, your tiny waist and skinny legs. How you love to be carried around like a baby and held onto when you sleep. The way you don’t give a fuck about who’s watching and always speak your mind, even when sometimes you shouldn’t. You are you Sungie, and nothing about how you look or who you are needs to be changed.” 

Jisung cries and wraps himself around his boyfriend, “fuck you for making me cry before class.” He mumbles against his skin. 

Min smiles and kisses his wet hair. He lifts his thighs up around his waist and turns the shower off, taking him out into the steam filled bathroom. 

“I love you.” Minho whispers, “I love you too, I’m sorry I’m stressing you out and I’m sorry I’m not eating.” 

“Baby you don’t need to be sorry, you just need to be healthy, that’s all I care about.” Jisung nods, “I’m trying.” He doesn’t let go even as Min wraps him in a towel. 

“Get dressed babydoll.” He murmurs, Sungie whines not wanting to let go. 

Minho shimmies him off and pecks his lips, the two of them starting to get dressed. 

“It’s not fair you don’t have class.” 

“Uh yeah it is, I still have all of senior year and then four years of vet school so eat me.” 

Jisung mocks his boyfriend’s voice, shrieking as he suddenly gets tossed on their bed. 

“Hey!” 

“Don’t mock me I’ll beat ya.” 

Sungie just wiggles his underwear clad ass at him, Minho makes a move to slap him but the younger jumps away before he can connect. 

“You better run.” 

Jisung giggles curling back under their blankets, Min crawls up the bed grabbing him, Sungie shrieks loud trying to squirm away from him. 

“What time is your class?” 

“10:30,” 

Minho hums, thumb pressing into his lower lip, “do not-“ Sungie threatens as the digit slides into his mouth. The elder smirks, he pushes his finger in more. 

Jisung can’t help himself as he shuts his eyes and sucks on his digit, his fingers curled into Min’s shirt. 

“You’re cute.” Minho takes his finger out and wipes his spit on his cheek. Jisung smacks his hand, “stop teasing me.” 

“It’s so easy though.” Min gets up still smirking, the younger scrunches his nose up at him. 

“Love you.” 

“Oh yeah I’m sure.” Sungie finishes getting dressed and grabs his keys. He finds his backpack too and stuffs random notebooks and his laptop inside. 

While bent over Minho comes over and grabs a handful of his ass, “hey!” He yelps jumping around. 

Min smirks and kisses him, “you’re gonna be late.” 

“What else is new?” Jisung slings his bag over his shoulder and fixes his button up and cardigan. 

“Love you drive safe.” 

“Love youb too.” Sungie kisses his cheek and is out the door. 

He finally got his license renewed last month, and bought his first car only a few weeks ago. He really did not want to but Minho is starting his internship as a vet tech for his senior year which means he can’t be driving and picking Sungie up for school. 

Once at school he figures out what building his first class is in and heads in that direction. 

“Hey cutie.” Hyunjin grabs him making him jump and yank his headphones out. 

“You scared me!” He yells shoving the older boy. 

“Good.” Jin smirks and he wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

“Cute hickies which one of them gave them this time?” Jisung teases. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh I’m sure. And if I look at Jeongin or Seungmin their necks will be clean?” 

Hyunjin blushes, “I’ll kill you.” Sungie laughs at his threat. 

“Took you long enough to get in their pants.” He smirks, about a month ago, Hyunjin found out that Seungmin and Jeongin we’re sleeping together. And he damn near had a stroke. 

He showed up outside of Minho and Jisung’s apartment in the middle of a complete meltdown. Min ended up calming him down, the two of them holding him and giving him soft kisses until he needed them to. 

After they sat and talked everything out with him. 

_ * _

_ “Okay but why are you so upset?” Minho asks still holding Hyunjin in his lap.  _

_ “Because they didn’t tell me!”  _

_ “They’re big boys Jin, if they wanna fuck they can.” Sungie says looking at him sternly.  _

_ “But they’re  _ ** _my _ ** _ best friends, it’s the bro code.”  _

_ “Never say that again, that was the most het thing that’s ever come out of your mouth.” Jisung practically gags.  _

_ “Okay but my point still stands. They should have told me.” Hyunjin sits up and wipes his eyes.  _

_ “Why? Why do you care if they’re fucking?” Min raises his brows.  _

_ “Because!”  _

_ “Because is not an answer.”  _

_ Hyunjin falls back on the couch limbs flaring dramatically.  _

_ “Want me to tell you my onion?” Jisung slouches down in his seat, arms crossed over his chest.  _

_ “Not really.” Hyunjin mutters.  _

_ “Yeah well I’ll tell you mine.” Min announces.  _

_ “You’re upset because it’s always been the three of you in one happy little gay family. And now they’re realizing hey maybe I wanna not be bros and be beefs and you’re salty because you’re not included.”  _

_ “Oh my god, you need to stop hanging out with Felix. I think he just took over your body.” Jisung groans.  _

_ “That’s, not why.” Hyunjin protests.  _

_ “So you’ve never once, looked at them and thought, damn I wanna kiss him?” Sungie’s eyes are narrowed.  _

_ “Okay maybe, but I really don’t think either of them would be cool with a threesome.”  _

_ “You’re a fool. Seungmin practically drools looking at you and Jeongin sits in your lap almost more than Jisung rides my dick.”  _

_ “Hey!” Jisung throws a pillow at his boyfriend.  _

_ Hyunjin laughs and rubs his face, trying to process everything that was just spoken.  _

_ “You really think so?”  _

_ “Yes.” Sungie and Min say together.  _

_ “What if you’re wrong though? I literally will lose my best friends.”  _

_ “We’re not saying bust in there and try and dick one of them down. Talk to them.” Minho hits his stomach and makes Jin get off him.  _

_ “How did you even find out?” Sungie asks while stretching in his chair now.  _

_ “I walked in on them sucking face. I was so unprepared but it was so fucking hot.”  _

_ “Oh my god.” Jisung groans, Minho laughs from the kitchen still listening.  _

_ “We’ve been saying the three of you are gonna be a thing for months now.” The eldest adds.  _

_ “Thanks for the tips you fucks.”  _

_ “Listen you shit you were still trying to get in Minho’s pants!” Jisung gets up and hits him with a pillow now, tackling him to the couch.  _

_ “I’m a changed man you can’t hold that against me.” Hyunjin laughs while holding Jisung close.  _

_ “Changed man my ass, if given the opportunity you’d let Minho dick you down again.” Jisung mutters in his ear.  _

_ “I mean who wouldn’t.” The younger snorts at his words.  _

_ “Shut up.” He pushes his face away. Hyunjin wraps his arms and legs around Sungie cuddling him close.  _

_ “So are you gonna talk to them?” Min asks standing with plates of food in his hands.  _

_ “Not tonight I’m too much of a baby.” Jin murmurs.  _

_ “Tomorrow then, it’s settled, now let go of Sungie so you two can eat please.”  _

_ * _

_ “Okay Listen you two, this is some fake ass behavior and I do not approve.” Hyunjin announces the second he walks into the flat him and the younger two are renting.  _

_ “Jin!” Seungmin comes in from the bathroom, his glasses on and toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  _

_ “No, Shush, sit on the couch we’re having a family meeting.”  _

_ “Can I finish brushing my teeth?” Seungmin whines at him.  _

_ “Yes.” Hyunjin can’t help the smile that comes on his face at his question.  _

_ “Why are you yelling so loud at nine am?” Jeongin comes out from his room yawning and rubbing his eyes.  _

_ “Sit down or we’re going to marriage court.”  _

_ Innie scrunches his nose up at him and just walks over and hugs the elder boy. Jin huffs And holds him closer arms in his shoulders.  _

_ Jeongin then looks up and they lock eyes, before Hyunjin can do anything the blonde is kissing him.  _

_ “Now shut up, it’s early and I haven’t had coffee.” He mutters pulling away.  _

_ Hyunjin stands in completely and utter shock, Seungmin comes out of the bathroom and sees the elders looking a little broken.  _

_ “Jin, you okay?” He asks poking his chest, “did you just kiss me?” Hyunjin flips around seeming to wake up from his daze.  _

_ “Hmhm,” Jeongin sips his coffee, leaning against the counter.  _

_ “Wha-“ Hyunjin’s voice gets cut off by Seungmin pulling his face down now too, their lips connecting too. His hand on his cheek, Jin finds himself wrapping his arm around his waist and the other going up into his hair.  _

_ It’s soft and sweet and honestly fucking perfect.  _

_ They break apart and stare at each other, “so we still need to go to family court now?” The younger asks softly.  _

_ “Yes! But you can both kiss me again first.” Hyunjin giggles and kisses Seungmin again, pulling him flush against him. The younger curls his arms around his neck, standing on his tippy toes a little.  _

_ Jeongin comes over and hums his fingers sliding up into Hyunjin’s hair too.  _

_ “You’re an idiot, why did you freak out like that last night?”  _

_ “Because I wasn’t expecting to come home and see you two eating each other.”  _

_ “We were  _ ** _not _ ** _ eating each other.” Seungmin says sternly.  _

_ “Uh huh, your tongues were in each other’s mouths. I was not prepared for it.” Hyunjin then pulls Jeongin over and kisses him too, the younger is a lot different, he’s a little more aggressive and doesn’t give up fighting at first.  _

_ “Hey we’re talking.” Seungmin whines.  _

_ “I said you both had to kiss me again first.” Hyunjin sticks his tongue out at him.  _

_ Minnie grabs his hand and pulls them both down to the couch. “What are you having problems processing?”  _

_ “How long has this been going on for?”  _

_ “Like three days Jin.” Jeongin snorts.  _

_ “Oh…”  _

_ “Did you seriously think we would be fucking around for longer without you noticing?” He adds right after.  _

_ “I don’t know, this came out of the blue.” Both younger boys roll their eyes.  _

_ “You’re ridiculous.”  _

_ “And oblivious.”  _

_ “So, What does this mean?”  _

_ “It means,” Jeongin crawls into his lap, pushing him flat, Jin stares with wide eyes. Seungmin watches quietly. “That that you don’t get one but both of us.” He smirks and kisses him harder.  _

_ Seungmin giggles and tackles him too, kissing all over both of them.  _

_ “Why couldn’t this have happened months ago?”  _

_ ( _ ** _Y’all could have had a threesome but you voted no so nobody better cry) _ **

_ * _

“Hold on, do we have class together?” Hyunjin asks his arm around Jisung still. 

“I doubt it, if you’re in the producing class I am you’re in for it.” 

“What why?” 

“Because it is a class for juniors and the only reason I’m in it is because of my courses in highschool.” Jisung takes his arm from around his shoulders. 

“So, What you’re saying is I’m going to die?”

“Yes, I don’t even know how you got into it honestly, you need a bunch of pre reqs.” 

Jin just shrugs, “no idea, fingers crossed I won’t want to die too much. You’ll help me right?” 

“If I can.” 

*

“Babe you home!?” Sungie yells walking into their apartment, he didn’t see Minho’s car on the garage level he parked on but that doesn’t mean much. 

“Yeah,” Minho is currently laying on his back surrounded by text books, he has one in his hands too. 

“What are you doing?” Sungie drops his backpack onto the floor gently. 

“Studying.” 

“You haven’t started classes.” 

“I have online stuff.” Jisung hums at his words and comes over dropping a kiss on his forehead. Minho set his book down and pulls the younger to him. 

“How was classes?” 

“I’m already to drop out.” 

“No,” Min hugs him to his chest, fingers tracing his shoulder. 

“They were fine, I really couldn’t pay attention in them though. I think, I think I’m gonna make an appointment with my psychiatrist.” Jisung unbuttons his uniform shirt and shrugs off his cardigan. 

“For what?” 

“For you know, the eating thing, and because my meds don’t feel like they’re doing shit anymore.” 

Minho raises his brows, locking their fingers, he kisses the ring that sits on his finger. 

“What do you mean?” 

Sungie sighs, “so, when I first was going through rehab and they were figuring out everything going on in my head I was on like four different medications. Not all at once because that would be wild. But the first few just didn’t do anything, they also didn’t want me to have that high of a dosage because of the whole suicide thing…” Minho hums at his words, listening quietly. 

“But anyway, I went through a bunch of different ones because they thought I could be bipolar or something and then they realized that was wrong so it got switched to something else. Long story short they finally settled on what I’m on now which is like an anxiety and antidepressant and that’s been well and good. But I just honestly feel like shit again, like, it’s so hard to get out of bed some days baby.” 

“I know lovebug, I’m proud of you for realizing you don’t feel right and want to do something about it.” Minho pulls him down all the way and hugs him tightly. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks softly. 

“Just love me like you always do.” Jisung nuzzles into his neck locking their hands. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too so much.” 

*

_ Three Weeks Later  _

Jisung lets out a groan, feeling warm all over, he nuzzles into the pillows more reaching for Min. He however doesn’t find his boyfriend instantly, but the warm feeling he has suddenly makes sense. 

“Hyung…” He mumbles blinking awake, he slides his hand down and rests his fingers in Minho’s hair. His mouth on his member, sucking on him hard. 

He realizes two fingers are pushed into him already too, when the fuck did he do that?

“Good morning to you too.” Jisung moans, Minho pulls off him and kisses up his body fingers still deep inside him. 

“Morning.” Their lips meet messily. 

“Happy birthday.” Min adds with a smirk while adding his third finger. Sungie arches his back, hands going to grab his boyfriend’s forearms. 

“Th-thank you.” Sungie shuts his eyes and tips his head back, Minho kissing along his throat, biting down softly. His other hand comes up to rub at his nipples, giving gentle little tugs. 

Soft whines come from the younger, his lower lip between his teeth. Min hums and spreads his fingers wider, smiling at the way Sungie’s body coils up and his cock twitches against his stomach. 

“You okay?” He asks quietly taking his fingers out. 

“Hmhm,” 

“Words,” 

“Y-yes, please touch me.” Jisung actually sounds timid. Min kisses him while slicking himself up, lining himself up to his entrance. Sungie moans loud against him as he pushes in. 

“Easy babyboy, relax.” Minho reaches down and strokes him, distracting him from the stretch for the moment. 

Sungie whimpers But starts to loosen up, focusing on kissing his boyfriend now. It’s slow and lazy and so good. His hands slide into his hair pulling softly. 

Minho pushes all the way in and they stay like that for a while, connected in the closest way possible. Jisung curls his legs around his waist, locking his ankles behind his back. They kiss for what feels like forever, all tongue just how Sungie likes. 

He bites on Min’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Minho slowly starts to grind down, now fucking him, just moving in slight motions. 

Jisung whines quietly, “wake me up like this every morning.” He whispers. 

Minho smiles against his mouth, he scratches against his thighs finally pulling out a little only to push back in. 

“If you’re a good boy.” 

“I will!” 

“I know lovebug.” Min then pins his hands down next to his head, Jisung’s eyes getting wide, the tone suddenly shifting. 

“I got you something babyboy.” 

“More than your dick in the morning?” Sungie shifts his hips and makes himself moan pushing down on his boyfriend so he can get some friction again. 

Minho pulls out completely but keeps his wrists pinned. Jisung whines not wanting to be empty right now. 

“Hmm you’ll have to be the judge of that. Now be a good boy and shut your eyes and keep your hands up.” 

“O-okay.” 

Sungie keeps his arms above his head, his eyes shutting. He feels Min get off their bed and takes in a breath, listening to him moving around and rummaging around. 

“Trust me?” 

“Yes.” He says without hesitation. 

Minho grabs his ankles and yanks him further down their bed. He inhales hard but keeps his eyes closed. He feels a blindfold go over his eyes, and belts wrap around his ankles. 

“Min….” He whispers surprised by it. 

“Okay?” 

“Yes.” As soon as he gets the okay his ankles are pulls again, his limbs are now chained to the bed frame. This, this is new. 

He feels the leather now wrap around his wrists too and the chains connected to the top of their bed. 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” 

“Okay hyung.” Sungie bites his lower lip, Min runs his fingers along his thin body, pressing into his hip bones, tracing his abs.

He moans softly as Minho touches his leaking tip gently. He licks up his neck, causing a shiver to run through his body. His thumbs rub his nipples, dragging the precum from his cock up to his sensitive buds. 

“Ah-“ Jisung bites his lower lip, hips pushing up into nothing. 

“Hmm, pretty baby.” Min smiles watching him tense up as he touches him. He reaches down and rubs his tip again, other hand slipping between his legs and back inside him. 

Sungie moans hips rolling down again, “pl-please…” He whispers, Minho strokes him slowly, fingering him too, spreading his digits wide. 

His hips twitch up and then back down, breath coming a little quicker. Min spits down on him, he moves and takes his member into his mouth again, the chains keeping him from bucking up. 

“Hyung!” Sungie whimpers now, hands gripping the belts. 

“Hmm pretty baby, squirming so much.” He smirks and licks down to his entrance, taking his fingers out and replacing his tongue in. 

Jisung arches his back eyes rolled a little, Minho’s hand on his cock again, pumping fast now. He makes him buck up and his stomach clenches. 

“Hhhhh, gonna make me cum already-Hyung!” Sungie cries out hips rolling forward again. He grips the chains even harder release going all over his stomach. Minho smirks taking his hands off him, his tongue trails through his release, collecting it. 

When their lips meet he pushes it into his mouth, Jisungie moans, “You in there lovebug?” Min asks hands on either side of his face. 

“Hmhm,” The younger nods too, their lips meeting again. Minho however pulls away and presses his fingers into his mouth now. He eagerly takes them in, feeling himself slipping already. 

“Don’t move again honey.” Min murmurs kissing his cheek. 

“Not gonna.” Jisung shivers his body recovering from his orgasm. 

The elder goes to the closet taking out new toys, the lube on their bed already. He wants to get Sungie deep, make him slip further than he has in a while. His baby deserves to be taken care of and relaxed on his birthday. 

Sungie has worked so hard over the past couple weeks, he’s been going to his therapist again, and on the weekends he goes into his rehab program. 

They’re the only ones that know, none of their friends, not their parents either. They want to keep it between them, let Jisung go at his own pace. 

“Easy babyboy, take a breath.” Minho whispers rubbing his thighs sitting between them. 

Sungie whimpers and pouts his lips, “k-kiss?” He whispers, the elder crawls over and kisses him slowly he presses his thighs apart more and slides the new toy into him. 

“Wh-what's that?” 

“Are you comfortable?” 

“Yes,”

“Nothing hurts?” 

“It’s only kinda big, the stretch feels good.” Jisung bites his lower lip. Minho tilts his chin up and kisses along his tan skin, sucking on his pulse leaving countless love bites to his neck. 

“Ah!” He shrieks as the toy gets switched on. 

Minho smirks, the toy is long and thick and hooks up to press right onto his prostate. Vibrations shoot up his body, “fuck-“ 

Sungie rolls his hips, his mouth hangs open wanting something inside. Min slips his digits in, he moans around them, tongue sliding between his fingers. 

His mind starts to get a little foggy, eyes rolled back under the blindfold. He can feel his body starting to float a little too, the toy is stretching him wide. 

It’s deep and thick, making his head spin and thighs shake. 

“Let go.” Minho takes his fingers from his mouth and moves to straddle his chest. Jisung sticks his tongue out happily, Min’s tip presses against his muscle. 

The younger swirls around his head, Minho shifts forward and pulls his hair thrusting into his mouth shallowly. Sungie moans around him, his boyfriend pulls the blind fold off. 

Their eyes lock but Jisung shuts his and pushes his face closer wanting more in his mouth. He feels Minho let his wrists go from the chains and sits up on his elbows. 

Sungie opens his mouth and sucks him more, taking him fully. He makes Min sit back and pushes him flat, “fuck baby.” He groans bucking into his mouth. 

The younger falls forward his mind officially floating away as he nuzzles into his pelvis. 

Minho sets his hand on the back of Jisung’s head, shutting his eyes, he unhooks his ankles too. 

Sungie whines against him, bobbing his head hands gripping Minho’s thighs. Min rolls his hips, fucking up into his mouth, reaching into his own hair to pull at it. 

Jisung rolls his hips down, the toy pushing deeper in. He sucks harder, going down to nuzzles his stomach again, tongue moving all over. 

“B-baby easy,” Min groans Jisung doesn’t let up though, he only pulls off to start licking at just his tip and then pushes back forward, swallowing around him. 

“Hyungie, want you,” He murmurs, throat hurting but he loves it. 

“Want What babyboy?” 

“Want your cum.” He whispers, Minho hums and lets Jisung do what he wants to him. He sucks him back into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly, choking himself on purpose. 

Min thrust in his mouth, tip hitting the back of his throat. Jisung drools and cries, whining, whimpering, his body feeling non existent. The only thing he can feel is Minho, everything else is air, floating around him. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me Sungie baby.” He whispers hand in his hair, pushing his bangs off his face. 

Jisung moans scratching his thighs, eyes rolled back completely. 

Min bucks again and feels his stomach coil, “Hmm gonna cum baby.” He tries to earn, Jisung moves closer moaning louder now, whining too until Minho releases down his throat. 

Sungie pulls off, swallowing all of it, he stares up at him happily. 

“Pretty baby.” Minho picks him up and lays him flat, Jisung shakes under him slightly. 

“Hyungie...love you so much.” 

“I love you too lovebug, my pretty baby, you’re so beautiful Sungie.” Minho murmurs while kissing along his skin. Jisung squirms a little, hands grabbing for his boyfriend. 

“Kiss me.” He whispers. 

Min kisses him slowly, laying to the side of him, slowly moving the toy in and out of the younger. 

Jisung moans softly, hands pulling on Minho everywhere he can. Their tongues slide together, licking at each other, it’s dirty and intense. Sungie in heaven, his hands in Min’s hair, feeling like he’s flying right now. 

“Ah!” He bucks up the toy hitting his prostate again. 

“Oh yeah babyboy, you want more?” 

“Yes please hyung.” 

“Such good manners love.” Min turns the toy on higher. Jisung cries out, his back arching, thighs shaking. 

“Cute,” 

“N-no,” 

“Yes,” Minho giggles kissing all over him, turning the toy on even higher. 

“H-hyung, please, please…” 

“Please what?” 

Jisung cries, nails scratching against his chest, pleading for something he doesn’t even know what. 

Min shifts the toy more and Sungie arches his back completely, hips bucking up, release coating his chest again. 

Minho smiles, taking the toy out, “Hmm, you’re perfect.” He whispers. 

“Feel so good…” Jisung shuts his eyes, hand going to the side of his face. 

“Are you too sensitive?” 

Sungie doesn’t answer, he’s touching Minho all over, tracing his body with his finger tips. 

“I need words lovebug, you in there still?” 

Jisung giggles, rubbing his eyes, “wanna ride you.” 

“Whatever you want beautiful.” Minho rolls to his back pulling Sungie with him, the younger kisses along his chest, thighs shaking as he straddles his boyfriend. 

Min makes him line up and helps him sink down, the younger moans loud. His fingers tugging on his boyfriend’s nipples. 

“Love you.” Jisung whispers, tugging him back up to wrap his arms around his neck. Their lips meet slowly, hips rolling together at an easy pace. 

“Love you too babyboy.” 

Sungie is a mess pretty quickly, whimpering and whining, frantically grinding down on him. Minho grabs his hips guiding his erratic bouncing. 

Their lips almost never disconnect, tongue pressing, lapping at each other’s lips. Jisung attaches to Min’s neck and shoulder sucking deep marks. 

“Feels so good Hyungie.” He moans thighs shaking badly, Minho rubs the muscles and flips them making him shriek. 

His back hits the bed and his hole is filled immediately. Jisung nearly screams, Min pushing his fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet as he pounds into him at a relentless pace. 

They both are panting and moaning, Minho’s face dropped down into Sungie’s neck. Hips adjusting up to hit than same abused spot inside him. The younger cries more, whimpers coming out through his fingers. 

“Fuck baby,” Minho breathes against his neck, “hyung please-need you.” 

“I know lovebug I know.” 

Sungie shakes hips buck as he cums dry, his clenching tips Min over the edge. 

Jisung is shivering under him, teeth actually chattering. 

“Hey look at me, deep breath, you’re okay.” Minho whispers taking his face in his hands. He pulls out wincing slightly since he’s over sensitive now. 

Sungie whimpers crying still, Min pulls away and slips a plug into him and then picks him up into his arms. Rubbing his shoulder, kissing his neck, trying to transfer his heat. 

“Easy babyboy, lets get you something to drink and eat.” Minho wraps him in their comforter, Jisung hums completely blissed out, he doesn’t even care that his body is about two seconds away from giving out. 

Everything feels so good, he feels high, he wants Min touching him all day keeping him like this. 

“Can you talk to me baby?” 

“Hmhm, mm sleepy and feel good.” 

“I can tell honey, stay awake for me though okay. I’ll be right back.” Minho jumps out of bed and grabs a glass of juice and a candy bar. 

When he comes back Jisung is curled up on his side, “hey lovebug, sit up for me and drink this.” 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“I’m not asking Sungie baby.” Sungie whines but sits up taking a drink, shaking still. He sticks his tongue out and Minho shakes his head, “put this away.” 

He taps his tongue making the younger giggle and lick at his fingers. 

“Want more,” 

“No more for now, you’re too sleepy.” 

Jisung pouts and pulls his boyfriend down for another kiss, tracing his tongue over his lower lip. 

Minho groans against him, “Hey, you need to get some sleep, you have treatment today still.” Jisung whines, “but it’s my birthday.”

“And we’ll do even more fun birthday stuff when you get home.” Min pulls him to his chest, Sungie hums shutting his eyes. 

“Love you.” He murmurs pulling Min’s fingers up to his mouth. 

“I love you too.” The elder kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. 

“How deep are you right now babyboy?”

Jisung hums softly, sleep starting to take him already, he was unconscious just a little while ago after all. 

“Could be more.” He mumbles quietly. 

“Oh yeah? Did I not do my job good enough?” Minho teases. 

Sungie’s eyes open again, he looks at his boyfriend and crawls on top of him. 

“Of course not,” he sits on his hips locking their fingers. 

“Didn’t say that.” He adds while pushing his face into his neck, he sucks on his skin gently other hand tracing Minho’s little tummy. He loves the little chub Min has put on his boyfriend not able to teach at the studio as often now that he’s starting his vet tech position. 

“What’re you doing that tickles.” Minho giggles trying to get his hands off him. Jisung laughs and slides his hands up his sides tickling him more, going as far as to wiggle his fingers into his armpits. 

“J-Jisung!” Min shrieks completely trapped under his very blissed out subby boyfriend. 

“Hyungie you’re so wiggly!” 

Minho yelps trying to throw Jisung off of him, the younger slides his hands in his. Body bucking up hands getting pinned above his head. 

Sungie giggles loud as Min finally gets him off, “bad boy pinning me down like that.” He whispers pushing him down flat. 

“Just tickling you,” Jisung sticks his tongue out again. 

“No, put this away.” Minho slides his fingers along his tongue, letting him slide it between his digits. 

“Hmm, please Hyungie.” 

“Do you want my cock to fall off baby?” 

“No!” Jisung’s eyes get wide, “just, wanna keep you warm.” 

“Oh fuck babe.” Minho groans loud, Sungie giggles around his fingers still, his brown eyes staring up at his boyfriend like he is the entire world. 

“Please.” He pouts his lower lip out at Min, the older boy leans his face against his shoulder. Jisung will one hundred percent be the death of him. He’s positive of it. 

“Okay.” 

Sungie practically squeals, “wait.” Minho grabs his boyfriend before he can dive under their blankets after him. The younger whines and hides in their pillows, he lifts his hips up and wiggles his bum in the air. Despite the fact he’s insanely over sensitive he still wants to be fucked again. His mind completely gone all he wants now is Minho and Minho only. 

Min comes back over with a bunch of his textbooks and his laptop, he sets the books down and hits Sungie’s bum gently. 

“You’re cute,” he rubs down the back of his thigh and then between, fingers coming in contact with his tip. Jisung’s whole body jolts a little whine coming from him. 

“Put this down before I make you more sensitive.” He shifts the plug inside him too. 

“Hyunggggh.” He moans while pushing back on it. Min shakes his head and makes him lay down, “be a good boy Sungie, listen to me.” He says with a stern look. 

Jisung nods, he wiggles down by Minho’s hips kissing at his thighs already, “can I please hyung?” He asks softly. 

Min nods bracing himself for the over sensitivity sting he’s about to feel. Sungie just kisses around him though, nuzzling into his thighs nibbling a little. His fingers trace patterns to his skin, making imaginary pictures. 

Minho hums and opens his laptop, finding the lecture he needs to water for one of his online classes. He sets the laptop up next to his leg, checking the time. Jisung still has three hours before he has to get moving for his outpatient today. 

Sungie is in love, his boyfriend letting him do whatever he wants. He can’t help himself as he takes his pointer finger and just traces Minho’s tip, feeling the way his whole body tenses up. 

He hums and leans forward a little more, licking his inner thigh. Min shifts down a little bending one of his knees, he inhales hard as Jisung takes him into his mouth. 

His tongue only moving slightly. Minho groans and slides his fingers into his hair, rubbing down his neck too. He isn’t hard at the moment to Sungie very easily takes all of him into his mouth, nuzzling into his pelvis his eyes closed. 

Jisung hums happily, scooting around between his legs getting comfortable. 

About ten minutes pass and the younger is knocked out. His lips still wrapped firmly around Min, not sucking or licking, he’s just in his mouth. 

Minho bites his lower lip, his fingers running through his boyfriend’s hair gently. This is something they’ve never done, it’s certainly different. He’s not complaining though. 

A half hour passes and Min has to take himself from his mouth. Sungie’s tendency to clench his jaw in his sleep starting to come into effect and he does not want to be bitten. 

Jisung mumbles in his sleep, his jaw finally relaxing. Minho picks him up and sets his head on their pillows, tucking him in while he gets up to clean himself off. 

He takes a quick shower knowing his boyfriend is going to be asleep for as long as he can. 

Once out he doesn’t go back in their room, opting to take his clothes from their clean clothes piles in the living room they’ve yet put away. 

Min peeks his head in their room to check on Sungie and smiles seeing him face down sound asleep still, snoring quietly. He’s already managed to kick the blankets off himself so his whole body except for by his knees is exposed. 

Minho shuts the door quietly and goes to lay clothes on for Sungie for when he has to wake him. While moving around the apartment he was not expecting the door buzzer to ring. 

Who the hell? 

He told all their friends they got time with Sungie on Monday because he has his boyfriend to himself for the weekend. When really it’s just so Jisung can go to his program without everyone else noticing. 

Min goes to the door, it’s not their lower door buzzer it’s the one right outside. Who got all the way up here? He checks outside and groans, loudly. 

Saemin, And Sungie’s brother, why the damn ass fuck is that asshole here? Not just his brother but his wife and their brat kids. 

Insu is literally the worst, why would Saemin let him come? Jisung does not get along with him at all. And his wife Kiyun is even worse, Min has only met her a handful of times and every time it just gets worse. 

Their two kids, Tae, and Bongcha are the most evil spawns Minho has ever met. And he’s only met both of them once. Jisung loves Tae though so he tolerates him. 

The buzzer rings again and Minho keeps himself from banging his head against the wall. 

His hickies aren’t covered, his hair isn’t dry, Jisung is currently dead to the world, plugged  _ and  _ in subspace. They are  **FUCKED. **

Taking in a breath he grabs his sweater and pulls his hood up and opens the door. 

“Oh hey,” he forces a smile to his face. 

“Minho!” Saemin hugs him tightly. 

Thank god he showered is all he can think of. 

“Hi, how’d you guys get up here?” He asks the children shoot in their apartment. 

He wants to grab them and throw them out. 

“I asked the doorman.” She smiles. 

“Hi Insu, Kiyun.” Min gives them slight bows, “Minho,” Insu nods to him. 

The older Han looks a lot different than Sungie in some ways, but it’s more so he’s bulkier, and obviously older looking. 

“Where is the birthday boy?” Saemin is starting look around, this being the first time she’s seen the new place. 

“He’s still asleep, he worked last night.” Minho does not need them busting in their bedroom. 

“Where’s Somchon!?” Tae shrieks. 

Min takes a breath, “he’s asleep hun,” Kiyun mutters her eyes looking around everywhere. 

“Sorry for the mess, we weren’t expecting company today.” Minho picks up the piles of clothes and sets them back in the basket. 

“Do you guys want anything to drink? Or eat?” He asks while opening their bedroom door and sliding the basket in. 

“Apple juice!” Bongcha yells. 

Minho goes into the kitchen and pulls out the bottle of apple juice and a glass. 

“Come sit up here.” Min taps the counter. She runs over and climbs up to the counter. 

“I can’t believe he’s sleeping still on his birthday.” Insu mutters. 

“It’s only nine.” Minho pulls his hood off and runs his fingers through his hair. “I’ll wake him up,” he adds walking past all of them. 

Min shuts the door behind him, sighing heavily while leaning against it. 

“Babe we’re so fucked.” He mumbles and crawls up their bed, rubbing Jisung’s back gently. 

“Hey lovebug, you gotta get up we have company.” He whispers, Sungie mumbles in his sleep. 

“Honey open your pretty eyes.” Min scratches his shoulders, hand sliding into his hair too. 

“No,” he pushes his face under their pillows. Hiding completely. 

“Babyboy, you gotta get up, your mom and brother is here.” 

“Not funny Hyungie.” Jisung rolls over and hides more. 

“I wish I was joking.” Minho picks him up making him whine loud. 

“They are?” 

“Yeah baby, so I need you to wake up all the way and come out of subspace.” Jisung shakes his head no, face in his neck. 

“Yes, Kiyun and the kids are here too.” 

Sungie groans and stretches, his eyes opening finally. 

“Sucks ass.” He yawns, “What are we going to do? My mouth tastes like cum and my ass is full.” 

Minho laughs loud, “babe,” 

The younger gets up and stumbles, Min catching him, he giggles and helps up stand. 

“Do you want me to unplug you?” He asks rubbing his thighs. 

“No,” Minho nods and helps him walk, rubbing his back gently, “lets get some clothes on you hot stuff.” 

“My jaw hurts.” 

“Hmm wonder why.”

“Hey fuck you.” 

Jisung wraps his arms around boyfriend’s neck, letting him pull a pair of boxers up his legs and then some sweatpants. 

“Babe, How am I gonna go to treatment?” Sungie whispers while tugging a sweater over his head too. Min kisses his lips gently, “we’ll figure it out babyboy. Oh I told them you were at work last night that’s why you were still asleep.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Jisung pulls his hood on, groaning at the sight of his hickies, preparing himself for Insu’s words and his wife’s. 

“Morning.” He opens their door and smiles at his mother. 

“Happy birthday!” She runs over and hugs him tightly. 

“I didn’t know you guys were coming, I would have actually woken up this morning.” He laughs, Tae runs over too and hugs his legs. 

“Somchon!” He yells jumping up and down. Jisung picks up his nephew kissing his cheek, “hi Taetae, you’ve gotten so big.” He tickles his stomach making the little boy giggle and squirm out of his arms. 

Kiyun sends him a slight glare, “hi,” He says meeting her eyes. 

“Hi, happy birthday.” 

“Thank you.” 

Saemin grabs his hands tugging him to the couch, “hold on Ma, let me brush my teeth.” He laughs getting up to go into the bathroom. 

“Okay okay, I’m just excited. You don’t have work today right? You better not!” 

“No, I don’t.” He glances at Minho. 

“But you two have plans.” Insu says sitting down on the couch his daughter climbing into his lap. 

“None yet,” Min goes into the kitchen, taking out pots and pans. 

“Are you guys hungry?” 

“I could eat, thank you Min.” Saemin smiles. 

Jisung comes out of the bathroom and wraps his arms around Minho’s middle face nuzzling his back. 

Kiyun pulls Tae away from them, it’s not a secret that neither his brother or sister in law don’t like their kids around them. Since they seem to think that they could catch the gay or something. 

“This new apartment is beautiful, a huge step up from the other.” Saemin says now up walking around. 

“I know right, it’s so much better.” Sungie pulls away from his boyfriend going to the balcony to show his mother outside. 

“Hey looks skinny again.” Insu says while Sungie and Saemin are outside. 

“What?” Min looks up while cutting the egg he just made up. 

“He’s skinny again, is he making himself throw up again? Or is he using?” 

Minho sets his jaw, “no, he’s not, he’s just working out a lot.” 

“You wouldn’t tell us if he was anyway.” Kiyun mutters. 

“Not like you’d notice if he was.” He snaps back, with Saemin being out of the room the true feelings towards each other are shown. 

“Did I not just ask about him?” 

“To ask if he is using or relapsed, if you were actually around to know him you’d know how wrong that is.” 

“The realtor tried to sell us this one down the hall that was practically a penthouse.” Jisung laughs coming back in with his mother. 

Tae jumps down and runs back to Sungie, wanting to be picked up again. 

“Somchon, how come you have hurt spots?” Tae pokes Jisung’s neck, his face goes bright red, “mosquitos, they’ll eat you up.” Jisung tickles him again, Tae giggles and hugs him tight. The little five year old absolutely in love with his uncle. 

Jisung has not been apart of his niece or nephew’s life for most of them. Mostly because his brother doesn’t want him around them and his stupid wife even more so. 

However Tae connected with Sungie the moment he was born. And Jisung fucking hates kids. When he was first born Sungie was still going through treatment, at his brother’s wedding he was completely trashed. It is one of his biggest regrets in life, he was humiliated and so was their family. 

But add it to the list of things he’s done to fuck with their family. 

Tae was born and Sungie was allowed a day visit, it was clear early on that the two had a connection. 

Only a year later however Insu and Kiyun moved to Malaysia full time. At that point Jisung was out of rehab the second time, him trying to kill himself is what Insu said was the reason they moved. He didn’t want his kid growing up around such a toxic and fucked up person. As he so kindly said to Sungie. 

Bongcha was born two years ago and honestly Jisung isn’t close with her, at all. She’s also the world’s biggest brat. 

“Okay that’s enough.” Kiyun takes her son away from him. 

“You couldn’t have covered those?” She snaps. 

“I just woke up literally fifteen minutes ago. Wasn’t expecting company.” He rolls his eyes. 

“So what do you two plan on doing today?” Saemin asks sitting at the counter. 

“Well not much honestly.” Jisung shrugs he shares a look with Min again. 

“Pretty lame twentieth birthday.” Insu says. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “don’t really have the time this weekend.” He leans on the counter picking off the plate Minho put out. 

“Why, what are you doing?” Saemin smacks his hand making Min snort as he puts the eggs into broth. 

“Working, homework, doctors.” 

“Doctors? On the weekend? What’d you get into now Ji?” Insu laughs, Jisung shivers at the nickname. 

“Just going to my therapist,” he pushes his hood off rubbing his eyes. 

“For what?” 

“I always do Ma, just checking in.” Sungie moves away going to find his glasses. 

“Is he okay?” Saemin says instantly to Minho. 

“What is with you guys and thinking something is wrong? You should be proud of him for going to see her.” Minho stirs the broth and then pours it out onto some rice. 

“I am, I just wanna make sure he’s okay.” 

“I’m fine Ma, just ask me don’t wait till I’m out of the room and question Min.” Jisung takes his bowl and kisses Minho’s cheek. 

“Thanks baby.” 

“Welcome.” Min gives Saemin a bowl too and brings Insu and Kiyun bowls too. Tae runs over to Sungie again climbing up into his lap. 

“Ah.” He opens his mouth, Jisung laughs and feeds him. 

“Minho you started working at the veterinary office now right?” Saemin asks. 

“Yeah,” 

“How is it?” 

“It’s, making me rethink my schooling.” Sungie snorts at his words. 

“He’s dramatic.” 

“It’s just a lot to remember, and people are absolutely crazy. They know that I’m new and one of the clients nearly cut my hand off when they found out I cut their cat’s nails.” 

“You’re a senior now right?” Insu asks. 

“Yes,” 

“And you want to be a vet?” 

“That’s the goal.” 

Jisung is watching his brother, waiting for the punch in the gut by his words. He can feel it coming. Tae steals his spoon from him feeding himself now. 

“And What are you doing Ji?” 

“For school or?” 

“What do you even do for work?” Kiyun asks, “Minho said you worked last night how late could-“

“I’m a bartender at a nightclub I don’t get home until four usually. I’m a music major at school, and I’m thinking about taking up a minor is psych.” Jisung cuts her off. 

“ _ You’re _ a bartender? Is that a good idea?” Kiyun laughs. 

Sungie takes in a breath, taking his spoon back from Tae, poking his nose. 

“I’m not an alcoholic, Never have been.” He says while making the small boy giggle. 

“I didn’t say you were.” 

“Didn’t have to.” 

“Both of you stop, today is not a day for fighting.” Saemin says sternly. Jisung hums while yawning, he’s so fucking tired, his back hurts, his ass hurts, his jaw is the worst though. 

“You look exhausted Sungie.” His mother brushes his hair behind his ear. 

“Cause I am.” He laughs a little. 

Minho sets his bowl in the sink, coming over to wrap his arms around Jisung from the back, rubbing his back gently. 

Tae gasps and his little hands go up to his mouth, “what?” Sungie smiles at him. 

He gets back in Jisung’s lap and goes to his ear, “The mosquitos got Somchon Minnie too.” He whispers but it’s actually loud. Sungie laughs and looks at Min, his boyfriend’s cheeks red. 

“Only bad boys get eaten like that Tae, you don’t have to worry.” Saemin pushes Minho making him laugh. 

“You two don’t go out like that right?” Insu makes a disgusted face wanting his son taken away from his brother. 

Jisung scoops up the small boy holding him on his hip. Bongcha crawls over to them too Sungie laying on the floor with both of them. 

Kiyun glares, “Somchon, come play.” Tae jumps up and grabs at Minho’s hands tugging him down to the floor too. 

“He’s no-“ Saemin shoots a look at her daughter in law, on the way there she made it clear there would be no talk about Minho not being apart of their family. No comments about them being together. 

Insu is here trying to mend his relationship with his brother, for their mother’s sake. 

Jisung picks Tae up having him on his knees the boy giggles loud. 

A little while later Tae ends up laying against Jisung’s chest, sound asleep, Bongcha under his arm snoring too. Sungie himself is dozing too, Minho runs his fingers through his hair, easing him further into sleep. 

Saemin takes a bunch of pictures, Min puts a pillow under his head. His boyfriend finally falling asleep with the kids on him. 

Insu walks over, it bothers him how much his kids love his little brother. Jisung is so all over the place, he is so bad for them to be around. And he does not want his son picking up any habits from Jisung. 

“Did he actually fall asleep?” 

“Yes.” 

“How long is his appointment?” 

“Depends honestly.” Minho shrugs. 

“So will you two go out to dinner with us?” Saemin asks. 

“Yeah of course.” 

About an hour later Min makes Jisung wake up again, Kiyun picking the kids up off of him looking mildly disgusted. 

“Go shower Sung.” 

“Hmm going.” He stretches sweater going up, Kiyun sees bite marks on his stomach and makes a face. 

“Actually cover yourself up too, my wife doesn’t need to see those marks all over you.” Insu snaps at him in English. 

“You act like you don’t have sex, grow up.” He flips his brother off walking into the bathroom. 

“Stop it.” Saemin shushes them both. 

“You look like a slut.” He calls to him. 

Minho doesn’t understand a lot of English but he understands enough from Chan, Lix and Sungie. And that word, that word makes his head snap up. 

“Don’t call him that.” He says evenly. 

“It’s the truth.” 

“And I’m sure neither one of you have ever left any kind of marks in each other ever.” Minho rolls his eyes. 

“You came into our house at nine am unannounced don’t expect either one of us to be properly presentable for you prudes.” 

Saemin bites her lip, she likes Minho so much more than Kiyun, and this is exactly why. He does not back down in the slightest when it comes to defending Sungie. 

“This was a stupid idea, I’m not going to sit here in this house any longer with my children. He is not touching them anymore either.” Kiyun gets up acting like there’s something covering her body that she needs to dust off. 

“You two started it, neither one of us have said anything to provoke you two.” 

“Come on, we are leaving.” 

“You’re not. Sit down, be kind for once in your life. You do not have any right to act like this toward Jisung or Minho, you’re married to Insu so you will be respectful to our family.” 

“Yes because he’s so honorable and respectful, we should all bow at his feet since he’s been through  _ so  _ much after all.” Insu mutters. 

Minho clenches his fists, he really truly could punch him in the face. 

Very calmly he walks in front of the older man, “I’ll say this once, do not, in anyway, make a comment or snide remark about what Jisung has gone through. You have no idea what it’s like for him or to be him, so keep your mouth shut.” 

Insu stands up. He’s only slightly taller than Min, “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to like that.” 

“Stop it, Insu sit down now.” 

“No Ma, he doesn’t get to talk to me like that, I won’t take it from a fag like him.” 

“Oh would you shut up? Your fucking kids are right there, get a life, grow up, get over yourself.” Jisung comes out of the bathroom dressed now, his love bites completely covered glasses still on. 

“You call me immature but I’ve never talked to Kiyun like that so do me a favor and don’t talk to my boyfriend like that.” He adds while rubbing his hair dry. 

“If you ever spoke to her like that I’d beat your ass.” 

“Yeah good luck trying.” 

“Oh sorry you only let guys who fuck you beat you up.” 

Jisung sets his jaw, he keeps reminding himself that the kids are there. 

“Insu!” Saemin snaps. 

“Nothing to say now?”

“Not with your kids around, I’m not gonna mess them up like that. If you want to though by all means do it.” Jisung takes Min’s hand and pulls him away from his brother. 

“If your kids weren’t here your teeth would be in your throat.” He whispers locking eyes with him. “Now be a good little husband and sit and stay, and listen to mommy before you go and get yourself in trouble.” 

“Jisung you stop it too, I brought him here so you two can reconnect not fight.” 

Sungie rolls his eyes, “yeah whatever.” He grabs a mask from their room and his car keys. 

“I’ll be back.” He mutters, Minho grabs his hand before he’s out the door. 

“Love you.” He murmurs and kisses him softly. 

“Love you too.” 

Jisung then is out the door, Minho shuts it and walks back inside. 

The kids are now awake again and Tae is whining about Sungie being gone. Once he sees Min though he perks back up grabbing his hand to tug him over to the balcony. 

“You can’t go out there bud, too high up for you.” He says ruffling his hair. 

“How you have no toys?” He pouts up at him. Min snorts, “cause we don’t have little people like you around usually.” 

Minho thinks about what they have in the apartment, he hums and goes to their room, Tae following behind him like one of their cats. 

“Wow!” He runs in before the elder can stop him. Jumping on their bed, not good. 

“Where’s Somchon’s room?” He asks, “He probably has toys.” 

“This is his room.” Minho laughs a little while pulling the blankets up all the way. The lube and toys put away thank god. 

“Where’s your room?” 

“This is my room too.” 

Tae hums playing with the velvet blanket that hangs off the metal footboard. 

“How come you only have one bed like Eomma and Appa?” 

Minho leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest trying to give him an answer. 

“Cause Somchon And I love each other like Eomma and Appa.” He decides is the safest option. 

Tae lays back, seeming like he’s processing whag Minho just said. 

“But, you’re both boys…” 

“Yeah, that’s okay, you don’t have to like girls if you don’t wanna.” 

“What are you telling my son?” Insu comes in eyes still very obviously annoyed. 

“He asked why we only have one bed.” 

“Cause they’re weird Tae.” 

“You're werid Appa.” Min hides his laugh in his hand. 

“You know I am trying here, I’m doing this for our mom.” Insu says leaning against the wall too. 

“Funny way of showing it.” Minho goes in Sungie’s closet and finds a bunch of his stuffed animals. Handing them over to Tae to play with. 

“You do have toys!” 

“Minho, I know you probably think I’m the biggest asshole in the world and I deserve it. But can you please look at this whole situation from my side? I lived with our dad almost my whole life, Ji was always with our mom. We were raised completely different.” 

“That doesn’t make up for you saying that shit to him earlier.” Min gives him a side eye. 

“I didn’t mean it, he just knows how to get under my skin. It’s hard for me to understand him, what he’s gone through. In my head I don’t in anyway understand how he let that shit happen to him. And then everything after, when he went through treatment and then nothing changed. We were so disappointed in him. I get that he was going through stuff and it’s his mental health so it’s not in his control but it’s hard to comprehend.” 

Minho shakes his head, “he didn’t  _ let _ anything happen to him Insu. He was trapped and I get that’s hard for you guys to understand how that happens. But it did and it was traumatic and still is, he goes through a lot even if you don’t see it.” 

“How though? He’s not with him anymore, he’s with you, and aren’t you guys like engaged or something now?” 

“You know he was bulimic right? And has a binge eating disorder, those don’t just go away. I don’t fix him, he fixes him, me being with him supports him and that’s all he wants.” 

“What is a binge eating disorder?” Tae climbs up to them, hugging Minho tightly. 

“It’s hard to explain, because it sounds like someone does it on purpose. It’s when you don’t eat for a while and then eat a ton all at once, to the point of getting sick.” 

“Jisung has that?” 

“Yes, not nearly as bad as when he was younger but it still comes up sometimes.” 

Insu runs his fingers through Tae’s hair, “does it happen now?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“Is that why he’s still in therapy?” 

“He likes to see her, it’s someone other than me that understands him and helps him through everything.” 

The older man is clearly thinking, “does it actually help?” 

“Yes.” 

“What are you two doing? Why are you in here with our son?” Kiyun comes in glaring at Tae curled up in Minho’s arms. 

“Just talking hun, calm down,” 

Min rolls his eyes, Tae whines wanting to me picked up all the way. 

“Would three come out here please?” 

Saemin calls to them, they walk out and sit on the couch. Tae curls up on his chest, wanting to take a nap. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I want to bring Sungie out tonight, would he be up for a big birthday dinner?” 

“Yes…” 

“That didn’t sound like a solid yes.” Kiyun mutters. 

“He’ll be fine with it,” 

*

Several hours later Jisung is walking through the door, everyone except Minho is on edge about where he’s been. 

“Where have you been all day Jisung?” Saemin snaps. 

“At the doctors I told you that.” Sungie sets his keys down and goes to Minho, hugging him tightly. 

“Hi,” Min kisses the top of his head. 

“For three hours?” 

“Yes,” Jisung nuzzles into his boyfriend, he’s so unbelievably tired, and he kind of slipped again during one of his sessions just because he spaced out a little badly. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, sleepy.” He murmurs not letting go of him. 

“Let’s get going for dinner we’re all starving.” Insu says loudly. Sungie pulls away from Minho their fingers still locked, Tae runs over to them his arms wrapping around Jisung’s leg. 

“Hey bud.” Jisung picks him up, “can we get choco cake?” He asks with a pout. 

“Of course, lets go.” Sungie puts his nephew on his back and he giggles loud clinging to him tightly. 

“You’re driving.” He yells Min with a smile. 

“I figured. Lead the way Saemin.” 

They all pack into the elevator, Bongcha clinging to her father’s legs Tae still on Jisung. 

“Appa can I go with Somchon?” 

“No you don’t have a car seat with them.” 

He whines and clings to Sungie tighter, “you gotta be safe Taetae,” he tells him making him stand up now and take his hand. 

They part ways in the garage, Min’s car on one of the top levels since he got home really late the other day. 

“How has the torture been?” Jisung teases while locking their fingers. 

“Not as bad as I expected honestly. Insu actually like tried to apologize I think. And we talked about stuff, I think he’s trying to understand mental health more.” Minho’s wraps an arm around his boyfriend. 

“Shocking, I’m surprised he’s even here since my parents are divorced now.” 

“Kiyun, I swear your brother seriously needs to dick her down more or something. She’s so uptight it’s ridiculous.” 

“Please neve say those words again I nearly threw up.” 

“I’m just saying. Oh and Tae was actually really cute he got in our room and was asking why we only had one bed and I tried to explain it to him. Insu said it’s because we’re weird and Tae told him he was weird. I nearly cried.” 

Jisung smiles, “I still hate children but I love him.” 

“I know you do. How was treatment today?” 

“Long, I gained three pounds back though!” Jisung grabs his hands, “I wasn’t supposed to know but I saw my chart when Anthony wasn’t looking. I also had group today and a new girl came and Min, she’s smaller than me, smaller than I ever have been. I just wanted to hug her and tell her it was gonna be okay.” 

“How do you feel about gaining weight back?” 

“I’m fine with it, I’m starting to realize I look like a stick again and I’m annoyed by it.” Sungie leans his head on Min’s shoulder, still holding his hand. 

“You don’t look like a stick.” 

“Oh my god! I nearly had to kill myself babe! So I forgot that we have to go through a metal detector before we can go in the facility, babe I was still plugged!!” He shakes Minho, the older boy bursts into a fit of giggles. 

“It’s not funny! I had to run in the bathroom and take it out and I was all sticky and gross for the whole day. I still am!” 

“Aw babe,” Min still laughs. “I asked if you wanted me to take it out before you left.” 

“I didn’t want it out!” 

Jisung smacks his thigh, Minho rolls his eyes, “I hope they don’t say don’t stay too long after dinner.” 

“Why?” Min slides his hand between Sungie’s thighs, tracing shapes to it. He goes further and slips his fingers into the hole in his jeans that’s high up on his thigh. 

“Because I want you to fuck me silly and make me cum seven hundred times.” 

Minho smirks, “oh yeah? Who says I’m gonna?” 

“Me! It’s my birthday!” 

Jisung leans over and licks under his ear making shivers go down Min’s spine. “And this time we’ll do cockwarming right.” He bites his lobe his grabs him through his jeans. Minho smacks his hand away. 

“You’re so lucky we’re going to dinner with your family right now.” 

“Why? What would you do to me hyung?” Sungie slides his hands up Min’s thick thighs still leaning over to bite at his ear. 

“You’d be choking on my cock right now.” 

Jisung moans at his words, “let me.” 

“Not right now babyboy. Now sit back in your seat or you won’t get your second present tonight.” The younger pouts and sits back, hands still holding onto Minho’s one. 

“Good boy.” Min smirks and pulls into the parking lot behind Saemin. 

“Don’t be a brat Sungie baby and get pouty.” 

Jisung scrunches his nose, Minho kisses him pushing his tongue into his mouth for a second. 

The younger squirms pushing him away, Min laughs seeing the way his boyfriend literally just ran out of the car. 

“Asshole.” Jisung mutters slapping his ass once they’re next to each other again. He tries to run away again but Minho grabs him around the waist making him shriek. 

“Put me down!” He whines loud. 

Saemin walks over with the other two and the children watching her younger son try and get free from his boyfriend’s grasp. 

“Come on stop messing around you two.” She says shaking her head. Tae runs over to them and takes both their hands, trying to jump up and swing between them. 

“I don’t understand his obsession with them.” Kiyun mutters while carrying her daughter. 

“They’re different and nice and Jisung plays with him. That’s why he likes them.” Saemin says. 

“Somchon, can we have a sleepover?” Tae asks while swinging between them still. Minho and Sungie look at each other, their conversation from in the car on both their minds. 

“You would have to ask Appa and Eomma.” Sungie says, he’s almost a hundred percent sure neither of them would let him stay at their house. 

“Okay!” Tae runs over to his parents. 

“So much for fucking your brains out.” Min murmurs while holding the door open for everyone. 

“They’re not gonna let him babe, don’t look so sad.” Jisung pokes his cheek and pecks his lips walking in. 

“Please please please Appa! I’ll be good!” 

“No Tae.” 

“Why not!?” Tae stamps his foot. 

“Because you’re not saying at their house over night.” Kiyun glares at her son.

“He would be perfectly fine there,” Saemin says. 

“I wanna stay too!” Bongcha yells. 

“Oh fuck me.” Jisung mutters. 

“Oh I can’t wait to have kids.” Minho whines. Jisung elbows him in the stomach, “I’m so glad we’re gay.” The elder then snickers. 

“Shh,” Sungie laughs softly. 

“Ma I’m pretty sure they don’t want the kids there on Jisung’s birthday if you get what I mean.” Insu says. He hears his little brother snort at his words and glances at him. 

“How many?” The hostess asks. 

“Five adults two kids.” Minho tells her while Tae now sandwiches himself between them again. 

“Right this way.” 

“They wouldn’t have let him ask if that was the case. Right boys?” Saemin looks at Min and Sungie. 

“What?” Jisung slides into the booth letting Min have the end so he doesn’t bump elbows and can actually use his dominant hand for once. 

“You’re fine with the kids staying at the apartment for the night?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“I can stay Somchon right? You said I just have to ask?” Tae gets in Sungie’s lap, “Yeah.” Jisung scooches him over to sit on the bench. 

“Pleeeeeassseee, I never get to have a sleepover with Somchon Sungie and Minnie.” He whines. 

“Fine.” Insu says. Kiyun looks at her husband with such betrayal. 

“They’ll be fine Ki,” 

“Yay!” 

*

Their dinner is fantastic, Jisung actually eats his whole plate and Minho is so proud of him he could cry. He even eats all of his cake, although afterwards he looks like he might puke. 

“I ate too much.” He complains walking back out to the car. He badly wants Minho to carry him, being very sleepy and now and full of food. 

“Are you gonna make it?” 

“No, my legs are broken.” Jisung starts to wrap around his boyfriend like he always does, Min shakes his head, grabbing his legs to support his weight. 

“Babe,” Minho laughs almost dropping him, “carry me.” He whines. 

“No you big baby,” 

“Lame.” Jisung sets his feet back down and gets in the car. 

Once at their apartment Kiyun and Insu hand over diaper bags. 

“Bongcha is only one she still had diapers and has milk before bed. Tae is potty trained but still had accidents at night so put him in a pull up just in case.” Insu says. 

“If either of you do  _ anything  _ to my children-“ 

“They literally will be fine.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

Kiyun looks like she wants to slap him, “if they have any scratches on them or come back telling some stories about seeing their Somchons kissing you will never see them again.” She growls. 

“Uh huh, we won’t even look at each other. That make you happy?” Jisung raises his brows. 

“Alright, lets get going, you two can pick them up in the morning.” Saemin pulls the parents away. They say goodnight to their kids and whisper things to them and then they’re gone. 

“Somchon can we watch movies?” Tae asks while jumping on the couch. 

“Lets get in jammies first.” Jisung opens the bags and looks inside. Bongcha climbs into Minho’s lap, curling up in his arms already. 

“You tired little one?” He asks softly. She just nuzzles into his arm. 

“If she wasn’t evil I’d say you two look adorable.” Jisung laughs softly. 

“I feel like I’m holding baby satan.” 

Sungie giggles and finds her pjs and Tae’s, “go pee before you put on pajamas.” 

“Where is the bathroom?” 

“Over there through that door.” Tae takes off towards the bathroom now. 

“Babe,” 

“Yeah?” 

“I have no idea how to change a diaper.” 

They both stare at each other, “Don’t look at me like I know.” 

“The fuck are we gonna do?” 

“Try our best.” Jisung laughs. He makes Minho stand up with Bongcha and pulls out the couch. 

They then lay her down and stare, “Okay, so we should probably do it now right?” Min sets her down. 

“Yes.” Jisung gets out a diaper and wipes knowing that much at least. Tae comes running back out, jumping on Minho.

“Hey, calm down bud, it’s too late to be all riled up like this.” He says while putting him on the bed too. 

Jisung takes in a breath and goes for the diaper change hoping for the best. Min helps Tae get his pjs on while that’s going on. 

Bongcha starts crying once he’s done, “what did you do babe?” Minho asks eyes wide. 

“I don’t know!” Sungie scoops her up trying to calm her down. 

“She’s sleepy, and wants her milk.” Tae says going to grab a bottle out of the bag. 

“Oh, smart kid.” Min takes it from him, he follows him into the kitchen. 

“You gotta warm it up Somchon.” He points to the microwave. 

“I’m gonna.” 

“Baby can you grab the pillows after?” Sungie asks while rocking the little girl now. 

“Yeah,” 

“You’re not a baby.” Tae giggles poking Min’s legs. Minho snorts, “go give this to Sungie.” 

He runs over with the bottle, climbing up next to his uncle and sister. 

“How come you called Somchon Minnie baby?” He asks curiously. 

Jisung shakes his head, the kid is so fucking observant it’s unreal. 

“Just because.” 

“He says you guys love each other like Appa and Eomma, How come? Eomma says you’re just best friends.” 

Sungie hums at his words, “we just do Taetae, you don’t have to like girls if you don’t wanna. And Eomma is right, Minnie is my best friend, I just love him a whole lot.” 

Min smiles and puts the pillows and blankets down, dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s head. 

Bongcha has already fallen asleep in Sungie’s arms so he very carefully set her in the pillows with the bottle. 

Minho grabs his phone and takes a bunch of pictures of how cute Jisung looks with the kids. 

“Movie time?” Tae asks now. 

“Yes, let us put jammies on though.” 

Jisung gets up and makes Minho pick him up now, the older boy scoops him up with ease. 

“I can’t believe we’re fathers of two and you just turned twenty.” Min laughs putting his boyfriend on their bed. 

“It could be worse babe.” Jisung lays back and wiggles out of his jeans. 

“This how you thought your birthday was gonna go?” 

“Nope, I’m not that upset though.” Sungie takes his shirt off and wraps up in their blankets. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, you can do what you want with me tomorrow.” 

Minho laughs and throws a pair of sweatpants at him. 

“I plan to. Are you still all sticky and gross?” Min pulls his briefs off and pushes his thighs apart looking between his legs. 

His fingers slide up to his entrance, “Hey!” He shrieks. Minho giggles and presses a finger into him slightly, Jisung moves away nose scrunched up at him, do not finger me with babies in our living room.” 

Minho laughs and goes out of their room for a second, going to find a face cloth to clean him up. 

“Can we have popcorn Minnie?” 

“Yeah just give us a second, okay?” Tae nods curling back on the bed. 

Minho grabs a face cloth and goes back in their room, he finds Jisung wiping his makeup off in the mirror. 

“Spread em.” He says tapping his bum gently. 

Sungie moves forward a little, Minho wipes him gently knowing he’s sensitive. 

“All set babyboy.” He kisses his cheek and slides his sweat back up. Jisung turns around and kisses his lips now, hands sliding into his hair. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Thank you for making my birthday amazing as usual.” Jisung murmurs against his mouth. Minho picks him up again and hugs him tightly. 

Sungie whines as he gets put down again, he puts his shirt on and goes back out to the kids. 

“Somchon, can we have popcorn?” 

“Yes.” 

Jisung makes them popcorn and sits down with Tae, “your hurt spots are back!” 

“Shhh, Bongcha is sleeping.” 

“Are you okay?” Tae crawls into his lap and pokes his neck. 

“Yes, they don’t hurt.” 

Min comes out with his glasses on, only in a tank top and sweats. Jisung bites his lower lip seeing his defined arms. 

“Let’s get comfy and go to sleep.” Sungie says laying down, Tae curls up against his arm. Minho shuts the lights off and comes over too, rubbing his head. 

“Scoot.” He murmurs, Jisung sits up for Min to get in behind him, laying back against him. 

“Good night Taetae.” 

“Night night.”

The small boy falls asleep pretty quickly, Jisung very carefully moving off him. Minho then scoops his baby up and carries him into their room. 

“Happy birthday babyboy.” Min murmurs. 

“Thank you.” Jisung curls up on his chest and soon is fast asleep too. 

*

_ One month later  _

“Babe what’s wrong?” Jisung sees his boyfriend drop his bag on the floor and slide down the door. 

Sungie jumps up off the couch, “baby, hey, look at me.” Jisung takes his face in his hands, kissing his forehead. Min shakes against him, stuffing his face in his neck, crying hard. 

“Lino, baby, what’s going on?” Sungie sits in his lap rubbing his back kissing his cheeks. 

“I h-had a h-horrible d-day.” Minho whimpers. Jisung nods, wiping his tears away lips pressing to his. 

“Talk to me baby,” Sungie picks him up carrying him to the living room, sitting back in his lap again. 

“D-Don’t wanna.” Min sobs, Jisung hugs him tightly letting him cry as much as he needs to. His fingers in his hair trying his best to calm him down. 

“Okay, you don’t have to baby, take a breath, you’re okay.” Sungie pulls back a little wiping his face again. 

“Easy, in and out love, you’re having a panic attack. Feel me, my hands? I’m here I’m real,” 

Minho whimpers trying to listen to him, “D-Don’t let go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere baby, I’m right here.” Jisung holds him until he calms down, moving until they are now laying back on the couch. Minho’s face in Sungie’s neck, his hands under his shirt. 

“You’re okay, whatever happened, it's over, you’re safe, you’re here.” Min nods sniffling quietly. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

“I love you too baby,” 

Min trembles against him slightly, “I h-had to put th-three cats down today.” He whispers. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Jisung hugs him even tighter, knowing how much that has broken Min’s heart. 

“It s-sucked so bad. There was a little g-girl in the room with th-the last one and she cried s-so much.” Minho hides his face crying more. 

Sungie kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back gently, “I know baby, they’re in better places now though love. They were suffering.” He murmurs. 

Minho doesn’t say anything else just curls against his boyfriend, trying to calm himself down. 

“How was your day?” He then asks trying to distract himself. 

“It was okay, I had a test in my English class, I'm pretty sure I failed it. But it’s fine,” Min sniffles quietly. 

“I wanna bury myself in pillows and your arms for a week.” He mumbles. 

“I know baby, you can’t for a week but you can right now.” 

Jisung lifts his chin and kisses him softly, “you won’t let go?” 

“Promise I won’t.” 

*

_ One month later  _

Minho really really does not want to go to work on his birthday. He wants to lay in bed with Sungie all day and do nothing, his boyfriend has no class on Friday’s. But he has work, but he’s seriously thinking about calling out. 

His alarm goes off at 5:30 like it does most mornings now and he groans loud. 

Jisung is currently wrapped around him tightly, his naked body pressed against his everywhere. Sungie sleeps through his alarm almost every morning now. 

The alarm gets louder because Minho is refusing to move, “don’t go to work.” Jisung mumbles nuzzling into his neck. He rolls on top of the older boy and grabs his phone. 

“Babe I have to.” 

“Nope.” Jisung pushes his face into his neck and makes Min’s legs wrap around him. 

“Okay well I still have to call out baby.” Jisung hums at his words and hands him his phone. He lifts his phone to his ear and calls his work. 

Sungie nuzzles into him more, their hands locked, “Happy Birthday old man.” He murmurs. 

“Thanks babe.” Min kisses the top of his head, hands rubbing down his back. 

“What do you want to do today?” 

“Sleep right now...or you can suck me off whichever you prefer.” Jisung snorts at his words his eyes closed. 

“Oh yeah? Think it’s your birthday or something?” Sungie sits up stretching his back cracking. Min hums fingers tracing along his body, the younger now leaning on his bent knees. 

“It might be.” Jisung leans down and kisses along his neck sliding completely between his legs, Minho runs his fingers through his hair pulling their mouths together. 

Sungie pins his arms down for a second rolling their hips together. Min groans under him, letting his boyfriend slowly move down his body. Nipping and sucking in some spots, his hands sliding to his thighs as he moves further. 

He licks up his stomach to his belly button, noticing that Min actually has some stubble. He’s been so busy lately he clearly hasn’t been given the chance to shave. 

Jisung spreads his legs more and kisses his thighs, “babe,” Minho murmurs, he bites his lower lip suddenly getting insanely hot. And it’s not because Sungie is turning him on. 

The younger sucks him into his mouth humming happily, eyes fluttered shut, tongue pressing to his slit. 

Min opens his eyes trying to figure out what’s wrong with him at the moment. 

His stomach growls slightly and Jisung giggles against him, his hands slide up his thighs again tugging him closer. Minho tips his head back swallowing feeling his body starting to sweat. 

Not in a good way. 

Jisung takes more into his mouth, nuzzling into his pelvis, Minho takes in a breath, “babe,” he says again eyes suddenly getting wide. 

Sungie hums and pulls off only a little using his hand. 

“Sungie stop.” Minho pushes his face away and sits up, running off the bed suddenly. Jisung watches in shock nearly having bitten his boyfriend because of how harshly he pushed him off. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Jisung jumps up, tugging a pair of sweats on quickly. 

He hears Min getting sick on the other side of the bathroom door. Sungie frowns and grabs a glass of water and a pair of boxers for Minho, opening the door slowly. 

“Aw baby.” Jisung rubs his back fingers sliding into his hair too brushing it off his face. 

“This is payback for calling out of work to have sex.” Min mumbles his arm pressing against the toilet seat, forehead on his arm. 

“Easy love, drink some water.” Sungie grabs a clip and pins his hair back off his forehead. He grabs a facecloth too and runs cool water on it, setting it on the back of Min’s neck. 

Minho wrenches again whole body coiling up, Jisung winces hearing the whine come past his lips too. 

“Can you get me a pan please?” Min whimpers, Jisung rushes to the kitchen and hands it to him, rubbing his back again. 

He then moves out to give him some privacy. 

Jisung goes into the kitchen and leans on the counter, it is way too early for him to be awake. It’s literally only 5:40 am. He makes a cup of coffee figuring he’s going to be staying up if Min is sick. 

Happy twenty second to him. 

A few minutes later Minho comes out of the bathroom looking wrecked. His hair messy and face swollen, he’s all sweaty too and the pot Sungie gave him is pressed to his chest. 

“Come on baby, lets get you back into bed.” Minho whines and lets Jisung guide him back into their room. 

“My stomach hurts so much.” Min mutters as Sungie gets him laying back. 

“What did you eat last night babe?” 

“You.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “before me shithead.” 

Minho groans and stuffs his face into their pillows, “I don’t know, I had yogurt for breakfast and for lunch I had left over rice and steak, and dinner I just grabbed a toast sandwich.” 

“So you’re saying my ass poisoned you?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“Guess we can’t have sex anymore then.” 

“Don’t tell me that on my birthday that’s mean.” Minho whines. 

“Don’t tell me my ass poisoned you then.” Jisung rubs his back and pulls the blankets up to his waist. 

“Stop being mean and cuddle me.” 

*

_ Three Months Later  _

“Why wouldn’t you just tell me?!” 

“Because it doesn’t matter babe!” 

Jisung hits his hand on the kitchen counter, the two glaring at each other. 

“Yes if freaking does Jisung, you need to tell me these things! I shouldn’t have to find out from other people.” 

“It doesn’t matter because nothing is going to get done about it babe. We’ve gone through this before, nothing happens  _ ever.”  _ Sungie glares. 

“Jisung he broke into our old apartment last month, and now I find out he’s coming here and you know he is trying to get up to our floor.” 

“Yeah he did and guess what you knowing isn’t going to change it. It’s not gonna stop him from trying to get here.” 

Minho shakes his head, “that’s not my point babe, if this is happening you gotta tell me. Yeah things might not happen by me knowing but it’s affecting you, he is trying to get to you again babe.” 

“Why am I gonna tell you if it’s just gonna stress you out? You’re already stressed enough, between work and school, you don’t need this added.” 

“Sungie no matter how stressed I am you tell me. Dohun can hurt you baby, you know he can, what if you didn’t tell me and he does something to you? What if he catches you by surprise and you don’t come home?” Min’s voice breaks, he wipes his eyes quickly. 

Jisung comes up to him and takes his face in his hands, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell, but I’m okay, I can protect myself you that I can. I only didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.” 

“ _ This _ makes me worry Sungie.” 

The younger hugs him tightly, standing up on his tippy toes to pull his face to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, he hasn’t tried to come here, I just told security and the doorman to not let him in the door at all if he does show up.” Minho nods his arms curled around him. 

“I’m sorry baby, I really am, I didn’t mean to make you so upset.” Sungie runs his fingers through his hair, rubbing his back. 

“Just please tell me stuff babe, especially stuff that has to do with him.” Min presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I will, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

_ One Month later  _

“I’m dropping out.” Jisung announces. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Minho runs his fingers through Sungie’s hair, the younger has his headphones on and his laptop sitting on his knees. 

“My midterm for my producing class wants me dead.” 

“What’s going on babyboy?” Min sets his book down looking to see what he’s working on. 

“I have to write and compose four songs for my midterm and they all have to be different styles. And my third one just is not working, it's making me crazy. Nothing sounds right at all and I’m getting so frustrated.” Jisung throws his headphones off angry tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, baby take a break, trying to push yourself through it is just gonna make you more upset.” Minho takes his laptop off of his lap and moves his headphones too. 

Sungie whines softly but wraps himself around his boyfriend. 

“I love you.” He murmurs nuzzling him, “I love you too.” Min scoops him up into his lap hugging him tightly. 

“Want me to listen to them?” 

“If you wanna, they sound like shit.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “that’s false.” 

Jisung hands him the headphones, the older boy listens to his songs. 

“Baby, there isn’t anything wrong with any of these.” 

“There isn’t anything right with them either.” Jisung takes the headphones away again not wanting to even listen to them.

“You are you're own worst enemy babydoll. Take a break and go back to them later, do something else right now.” Min kisses his forehead, Sungie sighs heavily at his words. 

“I guess so.” 

“You know how talented you are babe, you could use two percent of this talented brain of yours and it would be ten times better than almost your whole class.” Minho takes his face in his hands and pecks his lips. 

Sungie hugs and curls up in his lap, “I’m just frustrated.” 

“I know honey,” Min moves and slides down on the couch with the younger. Jisung nuzzles into his neck, cuddling up with him. 

“Midterms suck ass.” 

“They do, lets just get drunk and not worry about it.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice babe.” Jisung jumps up and goes to the bar mixing too very strong drinks immediately. Minho laughs and sits up watching his boyfriend. 

He hands over the glass and they cheers, both taking deep drinks. 

“Jesus babe, you want me to die.” Min winces the alcohol burning as he drinks it down. 

“Not kill you, just get you drunk.” 

They both finish their drinks, Jisung makes more and sooner rather than later they’re both giggling and leaning against each other. 

“You’re pretty.” Sungie bites his lower lip staring at Min. 

“ _ You’re _ pretty,” 

“You know, I wish I was a senior too.” 

“Yeah? Why?” Minho kisses his lips their tongues sliding together. 

“Cause I wanna marry you already.” Sungie murmurs. Min giggles against him their hands locking next to them. 

“We’re only waiting so we can actually plan babydoll, and so we’ll have money.” 

Jisung hums, “I know, I just wanna though.” 

Minho hugs him tightly and kisses his lips again, “soon baby.” 

Sungie runs his fingers through his hair, opening his mouth for Min allowing his access. This continues for several seconds until Minho pulls away and sets his head on his chest. 

“Where do you wanna have it?” 

Jisung traces shapes to his back humming quietly, “what are our options? US, Australia, UK, Canada…”

“I’m gonna have to learn more English.” Min mutters, Sungie giggles. 

“I’ll talk for us both.” 

“We should have it in America.” 

“Why?” 

Minho kisses his cheek, “cause I wanna see New York, and I wanna go to a Broadway show, and go to Disney and be able to kiss you in public and no one will care.” 

“I wanna go to pride.” Jisung says quietly. 

“Let’s do it,” Min grabs his hands shaking him slightly. 

“We’re gonna have to save some serious money babe.” 

“We have until June.” Minho kisses his boyfriend, “I’m not saying for a wedding, I’m saying for a vacation.” 

“Lame.” 

“You’re still a baby you don’t need to be married at twenty.” 

“I already am!” Jisung laughs wrapping around his boyfriend. “Babe we are married we just don’t have the paper that says so.” 

Min shakes his head, “I know, I can’t wait to call you my husband for real though.” 

*

_ Seven months later  _

“Okay, have your wallet? Have your keys?” Jisung runs his hands over his boyfriend checking all over. 

“Yes babe, I have everything.” 

“Alright, tie is tied, hair is done, you have your gown? And your hat?” 

“Yes Sungie.” Minho giggles and kisses his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Okay good, you need to go now or you’re gonna be late.”

“I’ve been trying.” Minho pecks his lips again and hugs him, “go get yourself dressed now, I’ll see you in an hour.” 

Jisung nods and kisses him again, “love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Min leaves out the door Sungie quickly starts to get dressed and does just simple makeup. 

About forty minutes later Jisung is getting picked up by his mother. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes, I might puke but I’m ready.” Sungie laughs, they get to the big hall that the graduation is at. It’s packed as hell. 

Saemin and Jisung lock hands moving through the crowd, they find their seats next to Chansol and Minsuk. 

“How was he?” Chansol asks seeing her son’s boyfriend. 

“He was fine, I’m more nervous than him.” Jisung laughs. 

“He doesn’t get nervous about anything.” Minsuk says. 

“This is true.” 

A little while passed and soon music starts to play, Jisung looks up grabbing his phone. The graduation itself is ridiculously long, the students walking down the aisles. Sungie sees Min and snaps a bunch of pictures of him. 

“He looks so cute I’m gonna cry.” Jisung says squeezing his mom’s hand. 

Everyone sits down on and speeches begin, its so long. 

_ Lino❤️: This is so stupid why did you make me go to this _

Jisung rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s text message. 

_ ‘Because it’s your college graduation you fuck, you’re gonna make me go to mine.’  _

_ Lino❤️: I’m gonna have another in four years I’d make you go because you’re not going to school for another four years thotty _

_ ‘Stop whining or you’re not getting dick tonight’  _

_ Lino❤️: I know you’re not talking to me since you’re the one getting dick’  _

_ ‘I hate you’  _

Jisung shakes his head, looking up to see Minho is hiding his smirk just a few rows in from of them. Sungie wishes he actually had any kind of aim because he would most certainly throw something at him right now. 

More speeches go on and  _ finally  _ people are walking across the stage. Jisung gets his phone ready to record his boyfriend, seeing his stupid graducatuon cap. 

_ ‘Crazy Cat Lady Isn’t a Job So This Will Do.’  _

It reads with DVM in tiny letters below it, Min forced Chan to make it since out of all of them he has the most artistic ability. 

Minho’s name gets called and Sungie jumps up yelling for his boyfriend, snapping pictures of him, Chansol and Saemin with expensive cameras taking pictures too. 

He’s gonna all the stage in seconds, “he looks so handsome.” Saemin says looking at the pictures. 

“I’m not used to him with blonde hair yet.” Jisung waits for Min to loop around and get back to his seat. 

More speeches happen afterward and then it’s over thank god. 

The four of them move quickly trying to find Min, “go move the bags to our car.” Saemin tells Sungie, he nods and runs off taking Chansol’s keys. 

However he does not get far, “where are you going?” Minho grabs his arm scaring the absolute shit out of him. 

“You scared me!” Sungie punches him in the arm. Min laughs and hugs his boyfriend tightly, “can we go home now and have sex, this suit is making me uncomfortable.” The younger snorts at his words. 

“We’re going out to dinner with our parents you shit keep your dick in your pants.” 

Minho groans loud, “where are you going now?” 

“Oh, Ma parked illegally and wants me to move the car before she gets a ticket.” 

“Oh my god babe.” 

“Ma and your parents like like just inside I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.” 

Minho makes his way inside, looking for his parents, he finds them pretty quickly, his mom crushing him on a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you.” She says squeezing his hands. 

Min snorts and smiles, “thanks.” 

They start heading to to take pictures, Jisung sneaks up behind his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek making him jump. 

Saemin snaps a picture of the moment. 

“Alright pose for proper pictures.” Chansol scolds, they both move Jisung wrapping an arm around Min’s waist the elder doing the same. 

“Would you actually smile Minho?” She complains. 

Min huffs, he hates pictures, Jisung pokes his stomach trying to get him to actually smile. 

It works, a giggle coming past his lips too as Sungie tickles him. After Minho looks like he could throw Jisung twenty feet. 

The younger just sticks his tongue out at him, they take pictures with Min’s parents and then Saemin joins too. 

“Can we go get food I’m starving.” Minho complains. 

“Yes, we already have reservations so you guys follow us.” Chansol says, they nods and all of them part ways. 

“Babe did you bring my hair brush and shit?” 

“Oh fuck, it’s in my moms car, let me go grab it.” Jisung runs to Saemin, his mother handing over his entire backpack. 

“Does he suspect anything?”

“No, he’s oblivious.” 

“Good.” 

Jisung goes back over to Min and jumps in the car. 

“You brought your whole bag?” 

“I figured you’d want to change.” Jisung pulls out jeans and a t shirt. Min gasps and grabs his chest. 

“This is why I love you.” Minho’s yanks off his cap and gown and pulls his tie off. His white dress shirt unbuttoned in seconds. 

“Babe we're in a parking lot!” Jisung laughs smacking his arm. 

“You’ve sucked my dick in your school parking lot shut up.” 

Sungie groans watching as Minho even strips out of his dress pants, “did you grab my sneakers by chance?” 

“Who do you think I am?” Jisung pulls out his shoes as Min tugs his jeans up this thick thighs. 

“Thanks babe.” Now completely dressed Minho leans over and kisses his cheek. 

They find his parents car and they follow behind to go to the restaurant. 

The food is fantastic, Min is stuffed with spicy pork and cheese cake, Sungie ate his whole plate. Minho is so proud of him, he’s been working so hard over the past months trying to get back on track. 

He’s finally gained some weight back, there was a point about two months ago where he dropped a ton again. He forced himself back into his treatment again and started getting better. Now he’s at the point that he keeps getting to and then everything falls to shit. 

He’s pushing himself hard to keep everything together, and so far so good. 

“I could fall asleep right now.” Min groans after dinner, “let me drive.” 

Jisung steals his keys, “don’t have to tell me twice.” Sungie hides his smirks, hook line and sinker. 

“Let is know when you get home please.” Saemin says. They both nod saying goodbye to their parents. 

Once in the car Minho curls up against his boyfriend’s arm and shuts his eyes. 

“I’m so glad I took a week off.” He laughs while tracing shapes to Sungie’s thigh. 

“Me too, I just wish I could have gotten time off.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be lonely.” 

“I think you’ll be okay.” 

Minho just hums at his words and curls up more, “what are we doing this year for our anniversary?” 

“Hmmm I mean we really broke the bank last year so we should probably stay home and make a pillow fort or something.” Minho laughs at his words not even noticing his boyfriend is getting on the highway not in the direction of their house. 

“That sounds like a good idea, I can’t believe we’ve been in this apartment for almost a year.” 

“That’s nuts.” Time fucking flies. 

“Babe you’re gonna be a junior, my babyboy is growing up stop it.” Minho whines pulling on Jisung’s arm. 

“And my boyfriend is old now, your dick better not stop working now.” 

They both laugh now, Min nuzzles into him, “I’ll start taking viagra.” 

“Stop, we do not need to increase your already excessive sex drive.” Jisung giggles. Minho hums his eyes shutting, Sungie looks down and lets him fall asleep his boyfriend still completely oblivious. 

The drive for a little while longer and then he pulls into a parking garage and pays the ticket. Minho starting to wake up, he stretches and yawns thinking they’re in their own parking garage at home. 

“I feel like I slept for like an hour.” Min groans getting out. Sungie grabs his backpack and pops the trunk. 

“What’re you doing?” Minho goes in the trunk and sees two suitcases. 

He looks at his boyfriend funny, “what?” He asks and looks around for the first time realizing they are not in their parking garage. 

“Where the damn ass frick are we?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Jisung smirks, he pulls their suitcases out and locks the car. Taking Min’s hand he tugs him to a massive hallway with moving walkways. 

“Woah.” Minho whispers his grip on Sungie getting a little tighter. 

He looks around in wonder, eyes wide, he looks like a little kid it’s so cute. Jisung guides them through getting to a station called Delta AirLines. 

“Airport?” Min whispers, he watches Jisung type of bunch of numbers in and two tickets then pop out of the bottom. 

“What the fuck babe?” 

“Shush.” Sungie takes his hand and they walk over to a counter, he smiles at the woman and hands over their IDs and passports along with their tickets. 

“When did you do this?” Minho asks in shock. 

“Do What?” Jisung puts his bag on the weight station and Min’s. 

“Alright here you two go, enjoy your trip.” The woman smiles, Jisung hands Minho his passport and ticket, the older boy looks down his eyes getting even bigger. 

“Jisung!” 

“I don’t know who that is.” Sungie takes his hand again and they walk through the different shops and restaurants needing to get through security. 

“Babe!” 

“Yes?” 

“When did you do all this?” 

“Couple months ago.” 

“Jisung! What the fuck!” Minho practically shrieks. 

“Are you gonna make it?” 

“No!” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, they get to security, “babe what do I do? I’ve never flown before.” 

Sungie giggles now hearing the panic in Min’s voice, “we’re gonna get in line to be checked into security, wait for the guy to call you up give him your passport ID and ticket. He’s gonna ask you your name and birthday, then just wait for me in the other line.” He explains. 

Minho groans suddenly extreme stressed. Obviously he knows he doesn’t have anything crazy on him but what if a knife slipped into his pocket or something!? 

“You’ll be fine baby.” Jisung rubs his back seeing the way he’s internally freaking out. 

They move all the way to the front of the ropes since it is late at night. 

“Next.” Jisung pushes Minho forward, Sungie of course has flown in and out of the country several times from being carted from Korea to Malaysian constantly as a kid. 

Jisung goes to the other attendant and hands over his stuff. Once he gets through he pushes Min along to the other check point. 

“Was that so hard?”

“That man saw into my soul.” Sungie laughs at his words. 

“Okay shoes off, belt off, phone, keys, wallet out of your pockets. And any other metal that you have take off too.” 

“What about my necklace?” 

“That should be fine. Put everything into a bin here.” Minho does as he’s told and watches Sungie take out his iPad and laptop from his backpack and putting them in separate bins. 

They both get in line, Min going first again, he walks through arms raised above his head as the scanner runs across his body. The lady has his step out and he’s cleared. 

Jisung following behind, he too getting cleared, “and now we’re in.” He says while putting his belt back on. 

“That was the most stressful thing I’ve ever done.” Minho whispers while stuffing his shit back into his pockets. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“I was not mentally prepared for this!” Minho grabs his hands and they start walking again, Sungie looking up for the correct gate number. 

“Did you even look to see where we’re going?” Jisung asks, Min grabs his ticket and looks eyes scanning the paper. He looks like he might pass out. 

“Han Jisung-“ He hisses. 

“Shut up I don’t wanna hear it.” He shushes his boyfriend. 

“Did you sell your ass out when I wasn’t looking? Where you sucking dick at work?” Minho’s whispers yells at him. 

“Yup that’s exactly what I’ve been up to.” Sungie rolls his eyes. 

“I’m serious babe how did you afford this?” 

“Because I didn’t just pay for it Min, I did, your mom did my mom did, we all pitched in for a graduation gift.” Jisung gives him a shove. 

“You guys, this is not necessary babe. Don’t spend so much money on me.” Minho whines his arms wrapping around him. 

“You literally spent your whole left leg on me our last anniversary so shush. Besides this isn’t just from me babe so you can’t get mad.” 

“I’m not mad I’m in shock.” Minho wraps his arms tightly around Sungie nuzzling into him a little. 

“Well it’s just gonna get better!” Jisung giggles. 

“How long is the flight?” 

“Like fifteen hours.” 

“Oh fuck, can you sit still for that long?” 

“I can for six hours so what’s nine more?” 

Minho shakes his head and laughs, “this is fucking nuts babe, I’m like, I don’t even think you understand just how in awe I am right now. You sneaky shit.” 

“I had my laptop open one night with the flight information and you looked right at it and I nearly choked and died.” 

“No I didn’t, when?!” Min smacks his leg. 

“Like a month ago, I swore you saw it and have known this whole time.” 

“I haven’t I swear.” Jisung smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, touching the now blonde strands. He’s so not used to it still. It’s weird but fucking hot. 

“Good.” 

“So are you gonna tell me anything else or do I get to just sit and suffer?”

“Suffer.” 

*

“Oh my god,” 

“Breathe Minho, don’t look outside.” Jisung shuts the window and makes his boyfriend change seats with him so he can’t see out the window. 

“Why did you do this to me?” Min whispers his eyes actually filled with tears. 

“Baby look at me you’re okay.” Sungie takes his face in his hands, “take a deep breath, everything is alright.” He quickly goes into his bag and grabs some medicine to help with nerves and to help with air sickness. Hoping it will just knock his boyfriend out. 

“This sucks, this sucks so badly Sungie, we’re so high up.” He grips his chair. 

“Hey, look at me.” Jisung forced his face up. 

“You’re okay, you’re safe, nothing is going to happen, drink some water and take this please.” He pushes the pill into his mouth Minho winces but takes the water too and swallows. 

“Hold onto me baby, you’re okay, everything is okay. You gotta just breathe, there’s nothing to be panicking about.” Sungie holds his hands, they took off about ten minutes ago and Minho is not having it. 

The feeling of not being on solid ground freaking him up, and his deathly fear of heights is not helping either. 

“I hate this.” 

“I know honey,” jisung moves their seats back to lay down, he pushes the armrest in the center up too and pulls Min closer to him. 

Minho shoves his face into Jisung’s arm, the younger sets headphones on his boyfriend’s head and grabs his iPad, plugging Min’s in and hooking his own up to the Bluetooth. 

After about twenty minutes Minho is finally calmed down enough, he’s still shaking but he can form sentences now. And he can also look up, “I’m sorry.” He mutters so fucking embarrassed.

“For what baby?” Jisung lets him cuddle closer, running his fingers through his hair calming him down further. 

“For freaking out like that.” 

“It’s okay to be scared baby.” Min just sighs and shuts his eyes laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

*

The flight is long and by the end despite both of them having slept for most of it are exhausted. Finally when they land they have to go through customs and that’s a whole other process. 

Finally though, they get their luggage, “woah.” Min whispers looking at all the signs in English and some he thinks in Spanish too. 

“Wait where are we?” Minho asks, following Jisung, their hands locked tightly. 

“Logan Airport in Boston Massachusetts.” 

“Okay, where are we staying?” 

“Like fifteen minutes from here we’re staying in Cambridge.” 

“Okay, that means nothing to me.” Jisung rolls his eyes, they head to where their Uber is, Sungie looking down at his phone. 

“Woah.” Minho whispers once outside, it’s very obviously different here, there’s fucking rainbow flags  _ everywhere _ because it’s pride month. 

“Woah is right.” Jisung sees their car and the driver gets out to help out their luggage. 

“Where you two going?” He asks looking back, Jisung gives him the address and they sit back. 

“What time is it?” Min asks, the two of them change their phones to the correct time zone they’re in. 

“Woah! Time travel!” Minho laughs. 

“Shut up.” Jisung giggles their hands locking. Both of them are looking out the windows in awe, eyes wide. 

The drive isn’t far and soon they’re actually at the hotel, “thank you.” Sungie calls to the driver Min does too doing a bow but then remembers he doesn’t have to. 

“Babe this is so weird.” 

“I know.” 

Minho practically spins around in circles looking at everything, it’s crazy. The strangest part is hearing Jisung speaking English, of course he’s heard his boyfriend do it before whether because he’s joking or talking to Lix and Chan. But actually hearing him do it to people who don’t know any Korea is so weird. 

“Room 346.” The man smiles, Jisung takes Min’s hand again and they walk to the elevators. 

“I know we just slept for like ever, but I’m so tired.” The elder mutters. 

“Me too, and I’m starving.” 

“Oh fuck! Babe our money doesn’t work here!” 

“We’re fine baby, I got some converted before hand and if we need more there are places we can go to.” 

“What would I do without you?” 

“Probably die.” They get to their room and the second they’re in they drop their luggage and fall on the bed. 

“Time for bed.” Min mutters. 

“Do you wanna get food or just wait till morning.” 

“Wait till morning.” 

“Good cause I wasn’t moving.” 

Minho laughs at his words, he gets up and locks the door, he then kicks his shoes off and strips out of his shirt falling on the bed again. Jisung does the same on stripping out of his jeans too. 

“This is amazing baby.” Min murmurs once they’re curled up under the blankets wrapped around each other. Jisung just got off the phone with his mother letting her know they made it. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Sungie kisses the top of his blonde head their hands locked. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

A few days later and it’s the day they’ve been waiting for. 

The pride parade. 

Jisung forces Minho to sit down so he can do his makeup, “babe,” he groans under him. 

“Shush.” 

He paints a pride flags to his cheek and kisses him softly, “you’re cute.” 

“Thanks.” Jisung gets up and fixes the bandana in his hair as checks over his outfit again. 

He has black shorts on with a tie dye shirt with cut outs on the ends making it have fringe. His makeup is done to the max, he looks fucking good. 

Minho has shorts on too, only he’s in a tank top rainbow shirt and a rainbow bandana around his wrist. 

“Let’s go!” Sungie jumps on Min his arms and legs wrapping around him tightly. 

The older boy laughs and carries him out with ease, honestly being dressed like this is making him so uneasy. He’s terrified. 

He’s afraid they’re going to get hurt or looked at, however as soon as they step onto the street it’s filled with people in different pride flag colors rainbows everywhere, bi, pan, asexual, demi, trans,  _ everything  _ is everywhere. 

“Holy fuck.” Minho whispers. They both just kind of stare in awe, neither having ever experienced acceptance like this. 

They got fucking  _ evicted  _ because they’re gay, while here people scream it down the roads. 

“We’re not even in Boston yet.” 

They get a ride to where the actual parade is being held and where pride is happening and they were shocked before but this, the center of it all is a whole other level. 

People of all kinds walking around half naked, drag queens,  _ furries  _ you name it! 

“Can we stay here forever?” Jisung laughs, he tugs Minho through the crowds, they start walking down the Main Street and there’s little pop up shops and all sorts of things around. 

They stay close to each other, not wanting to get lost or separated. 

“What time does the actual parade start?” 

“12.” 

“So we have time to buy shit?”

“Yes.” 

Jisung laughs, the get all sorts of stuff, between food, candy, shirts, and even a flag. 

“Is that, a pop up sex shop?” Minho whispers nearly falling over at the sight. 

“Yeah.” Sungie giggles, they walk over mainly just curious to see if it’s legit. And they are not disappointed. 

“We are not bringing any of them in a suitcase.” Jisung says sternly. Min however ignores him and looks around in the small pop up. 

“Minho…” the younger groans, his face actually bright red. They usually have to buy all their toys online or go separately to the store because if not they usually won’t be allowed inside or waited on if together. 

“Anything I can help you with?” A lady smiles big at them. Minho looks at Sungie only catching a few words of what she said. 

“Just looking, thanks.” Jisung blushes. 

“What did she ask?” Min asks as she walks away. 

“If we wanted help.”

“Oh,” Minho giggles. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend eyes still on the toys. 

“Whatever you’re looking at no.” 

“Okay but, yes.” Minho picks up a box, the two is super long and curve up. It’s labeled for your prostate. 

“You want me to die.” 

“No, babe like all of our toys are for girls, this one is  _ made  _ to fuck a guy up. We  _ need  _ it.” Sungie rolls his eyes, don’t get him wrong, he wants it. He just has a devastating fear of their luggage getting checked for some reason and a sex toy being found. 

“So you’re saying I can use it on you? That’s what you mean?” 

“Um no,” 

“We can get it if I get to mess with you too.” Jisung smirks. 

“Fine.” Min sighs Jisung takes the box from him and goes to the cashier getting his wallet. She gives them a free bottle of lube and a bunch of condoms too for free not that they use them. But it’s the thought that counts. 

Sungie then puts the plastic bag in his backpack and they continue on. 

Just a little while later they find spots for the parade, Minho leaning against Sungie a fence in front of the younger. 

Minho bouta a huge watermelon drink that has vodka and more fruit punch inside. Min had to buy it since Jisung isn’t old enough to drink in the states with sucks ass. 

“Thank god we’re sharing this it’s so fucking strong.” Min laughs as he takes another drink. 

“I know, it’s good though.” Jisung steals the straw from him and drinks too. 

When he pulls away Minho kisses him, it catches him completely by surprise, his back getting pushed against the fence. Sungie giggles and touches the side of his face careful not to mess up the flag he made earlier. 

“What was that for?”

“Because I can.” Min smiles and kisses him again. 

“You guys are so cute!” Someone days next to them, Sungie pulls away from his boyfriend face red. 

“Thank you.” He looks at the girl, her arms wrapped around who he’s assuming to be her girlfriend. 

Minho realizes someone is talking to them and blushes too, starting to pull away from Sungie he however doesn’t let him. 

Police sirens start and Jisung turns, he looks down the street to see about forty police motorcycles all with pride flags attached to them. 

They start to slowly drive down the road and both boys look at each other in shock. Never having seen anything like this. A banner follows behind with the words  **Love is Love, ** and under that it’ says  **Equality For All** . 

“I just got goosebumps.” Minho whispers his arms around Sungie firmly still. 

“Me too.” 

After the police there are  _ so  _ many floats,  _ so  _ many signs. It’s all so much, there’s confetti and beads get thrown, gift bags, everything. 

The music is loud and everyone is dancing too, the whole experience is amazing. 

At one point a group comes over and actually hugs Jisung making him giggle. 

Another float comes by and everyone screams for it, just as all the others are cheered for too. 

Jisung turns around to face his boyfriend and pulls him down to him, connecting their lips. Min hums against him his arms around his waist tugging him closer. 

“I love you.” He whispers their bodies pressed together completely. 

“I love you too.” Min kisses him more and for a second, everything stills it seems. Everything is perfect. 

Never have in either of their lives have things felt so real. This acceptance, this level of intensity, nothing has ever compared to the feelings they both are experiencing in the moment. 

And for once nothing else is worried about, there’s just them, completely and utterly in love with each other. Their trust and faith in each other as much as it can be. 

In these seconds, nothing else but them matters, the stress of growing up, or crazy exes or eating disorders. It’s just them with their feelings exposed and there for each other to see. 

“Why are you crying babyboy?” Min asks feeling the tears on his cheeks. 

“I just love you a whole lot.” Sungie smiles happily their foreheads pressed together. 

The rest of the parade goes on and by the end they both have lost their voices and are completely exhausted but they can’t keep their hands off each other. The day couldn’t have been more perfect, it was way more than either of them ever expected and then some. 

Jisung turns around in his boyfriend’s arms again while walking down the road. 

“Can we get out of here?” 

“What do you say?”

“Please?” 

*

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And like that it is over, I really wanna say a huge thank you to everyone that has read this series, the amount of people that have told me this is the best they've read or their fave fic makes me cry like actually. I know a lot of you, myself included connect deeply with the characters in this and it is so sad to see them go. I hope this ending satisfies everyone, I didn't want to do a real kind of happily ever after ending because this fic has been really realistic and having them just get married and sing koom by ya wasn't gonna do it for me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for all the love and support with this fic it literally means so fucking much to me it's unreal. 
> 
> This fic might be over but I am currently working on Kitten which updates on Sundays (when life allows) I also have a series called Mates if you wanna go check that out too! 
> 
> my twitter is foreverbattles
> 
> Now, 
> 
> love always,
> 
> for the last time here,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
